Chocolates para ti
by Mel-Gothic de Cancer
Summary: Una terrible maldición tiene a Seiya al borde de la muerte, pero han llegado San Valentín y el White day, dos días del año en que los japoneses hacen obsequios para celebrar el amor y la amistad. ¿Qué le regalará Miho a Seiya? ¿Qué le obsequiará Seiya a Miho?. Continuación de mi fic "Huellas". SeiyaxMiho y un poco de HyogaxEris
1. San Valentín, un honmei-choco para Seiya

**Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras, este fic es mi regalo de San Valentín para todos ustedes, aunque lo subí un poco desfasado, lo siento. Como ya saben es un Seiya/Miho, últimamente me he sentido atraída por esta pareja, y esta historia es la continuación de mi fic anterior titulado "Huellas".**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, esta historia no persigue fines de lucro, sólo busca algo de romance :)**

**Cualquier similitud con personas reales vivas o muertas, o con otros fics es sólo coincidencia.**

**Este fic no es apto para diabéticos ni alérgicos al romance.**

**Chocolates para ti**

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

**San Valentín, un honmei-choco para Seiya.**

_Amar profundamente a alguien nos da fuerza. Sentirse amado profundamente por alguien nos da valor. (Lao Tsu)_

Los días estaban realmente helados en Tokyo, incluso había caído un poco de nieve y los niños del orfanato se divertían jugando en el patio o en la calle, pero para Miho y Eris siempre había más y más trabajo, ya que algunos llegaban empapados hasta las orejas y había que ayudarles a secarse para que no se resfriaran, y otros ya estaban en cama con fiebre y dolor de garganta, teniéndose que quedar junto a ellos durante casi todas las noches para ver como evolucionaba la gripe.

Ese día en particular, habían amanecido con suerte ya que quedaba una niña enferma, pero no de gravedad, sólo debía hacer un poco de reposo, y una tercera muchacha que trabajaba con ellas la cuidaría. Ambas debían salir de compras con suma urgencia, y la razón era muy sencilla, faltaban dos días para el día de San Valentín, la fecha que llenaba de ilusión a todos los niños y niñas del orfanato porque se tenía la costumbre de realizar un desayuno donde se les repartía a todos chocolates, obsequio de la Fundación Graude.

En Japón el día de San Valentín comenzó a celebrarse a partir de 1936, cuando la empresa de dulces Morozoft inició la extraña costumbre de que las mujeres regalaran a sus novios, aspirantes a novios, esposos, amigos, compañeros de estudio o trabajo chocolates, a diferencia de los países de occidente donde las parejas suelen hacer un intercambio de regalos. La festividad con el paso del tiempo se transformó en una tradición a tal punto, que en las escuelas era motivo de frustración que un joven no recibiera un solo chocolate durante ese día, y además, se incorporó otra costumbre, un mes después del catorce de Febrero, aquellos hombres que habían recibido algún presente por parte de una dama, debían devolverle la atención con chocolates o algún otro obsequio, ese día se le conoce como el White Day.

Pero para los niños y niñas más pequeños, el catorce de Febrero era un día de intercambio de golosinas, y los benefactores del orfanato compraban chocolates para obsequiarlos a los pequeños que vivían ahí, de lo contrario se corría el riesgo de que no todos recibieran algún presente, y más de alguno quedaría con su corazoncito destrozado, como sucedió en un comienzo en las escuelas, cuando recién se adoptó esta forma de festejo. Por eso las dos chicas salían con un par de días de anticipación para comprar cajas de dulces y chocolates y hacer pequeñas bolsitas de papel atadas con listones de colores para entregarlas llenas de caramelos durante el desayuno de aquel día.

Y allí estaban, con los pies adoloridos de tanto caminar buscando buenos precios para sus compras. Cansadas decidieron hacer un alto antes de regresar al orfanato cargadas con cajas y bolsas de golosinas, y entraron a beber un chocolate caliente con galletas de miel a una cafetería.

- Es increíble, faltan dos días para San Valentín y la mayoría de las mujeres parecen andar desesperadas buscando chocolates finos o regalos extravagantes para sus seres queridos- comentó Miho probando una galleta de miel.

- Eso no me extraña, leí que una encuesta revelaba que lo hacen para que el regalo que reciban el White Day sea igual de fino y costoso que el que ellas dieron, y los comerciantes sacan provecho de ello, los precios de los dulces suben descaradamente en estas fechas, no tienen consideración- se quejó Eris bebiendo un poco de chocolate.

- Aún debemos llenar las bolsas de regalo para los niños con golosinas, y debemos preparar los giri-choco que debemos obsequiarles a los benefactores del orfanato, al señor de la pescadería, al de la verdulería al sacerdote…parece que no podremos dormir mucho estos días- suspiró Miho recordando además que debían hacer sus labores cotidianas como lavar, planchar, barrer, cocer, cuidar a los niños y jugar con ellos, por suerte había una cocinera que se encargaba de esa tarea, de lo contrario no serían capaces de tener todo en orden.

- Dime una cosa ¿Comprarás algo para Seiya?- preguntó traviesamente Eris, escondiendo una leve sonrisa tras su taza de chocolate y observando a su amiga.

- ¿Qué cosas dices? Yo…no lo sé- la muchacha comenzó a tartamudear tras aquella pregunta, y sus mejillas se había encendido por completo.

- No te sonrojes, eso es muy normal ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? Desde que regresó por ti de Grecia han pasado casi dos meses- Eris continuó conversando relajadamente. Cuando se enteró de que el gran amor de su amiga había vuelto, puso atención a aquella relación, Miho se veía más contenta y llena de vida, todos lo habían notado, pero si él se marchaba de nuevo, ella estaba segura que la chica volvería a desmoronarse y quedaría hecha un mar de lágrimas, no podía permitir eso, pero tras un largo interrogatorio, logró confirmar que las intenciones de Seiya eran buenas y que todo iba muy en serio- ¿Le obsequiarás un giri-choco o tal vez un tomo-choco? O quizás un sewa-choco … ¿Lo comprarás o lo harás tú misma?

Sin embargo, Miho la escuchaba en silencio, estaba inmersa en sus propios pensamientos ya que no estaba muy segura de qué tipo de chocolate regalarle a Seiya. El giri-choco era aquel que se obsequiaba por cortesía a algún compañero de trabajo, a algún jefe, por ejemplo el director del orfanato y los benefactores que invertían capital en él para que funcionara, el tomo-choco era el chocolate de la amistad, lo regalaban con frecuencia los niños pequeños, y también se acostumbraba a regalar a las amistades más cercanas como Eris o Ritsu, la otra chica que trabajaba con ellas, pero Seiya era más que un amigo, ese no era el chocolate apropiado para él, el sewa-choco era para los agradecimientos, como al señor de la pescadería y al de la verdulería que siempre regalaban un poco más de lo que el orfanato requería para su despensa, además de darles alimentos frescos y a un buen precio, o la cocinera que siempre le guardaba algo de comida a Seiya, existía también un chocolate llamado fami-choco, que como su nombre lo indicaba, se obsequiaba a los miembros de la familia, pero eso era algo que Miho jamás había experimentado, no tenía padre, hermanos, ningún pariente, por eso el fami-choco prácticamente no existía en su vocabulario, por último estaba el honmei-choco, de sólo pensar en él, a la joven se le erizaba la piel, su corazón se aceleraba y sentía un nudo gigante en el estómago.

- ¿En qué piensas Miho?- preguntó Eris al percatarse que la chica no la estaba escuchando mientras parloteaba.

- Yo, sólo pensaba que quizás no le regale algo a Seiya este año- contestó con timidez.

- ¿Estás loca? Debes obsequiarle algo, entiendo que te parece un día consumista, pero tú si tienes a alguien a quien hacerle un regalo, piénsalo, volvió de Grecia y renunció a su armadura por ti, te visita todas las noches y hasta consiguió empleo, creo que de verdad quiere algo serio contigo, si no le entregas nada se decepcionará- comentó la joven alarmada, aunque solía quejarse del consumismo de esa festividad, era la primera en mirar chocolates, tarjetas con corazones, globos y cuanta mercancía se atravesara por su camino, luego de reprender a su amiga, se puso a fantasear en voz alta, recordando que hace poco había recibido una carta de Hyoga- Si pudiera enviar chocolates a Siberia ten por seguro que lo haría, pero no sé si a Hyoga le guste celebrar estas cosas, de todas formas ya lo decidí, dejaré de ser tímida, le envié una carta a principios de este mes donde me declaré, si todo sale bien llegará justo el catorce de Febrero y quizás me responda, pero si me rechaza…

Eris palideció de golpe, no había contemplado un "no" por respuesta a su carta.

- Si me rechaza haré el ridículo y perderé su amistad ¡debo recuperar esa carta!- dijo afligida.

- Tranquila Eris, si te rechaza al menos será sincero- Miho intentó calmarla pero la rubia bebió con rapidez su chocolate y se puso bruscamente de pie- ¿Qué harás?

- Paga la cuenta, después te devuelvo el dinero, debo ir al correo, si tengo suerte aún no la han enviado a Rusia- y más veloz que un rayo, Eris se esfumó de la cafetería en dirección a la oficina postal.

Miho sonrió pensando en lo soñadora y enérgica que era su amiga, incluso en la adversidad. Bebió su taza de chocolate y para su fortuna se encontró con Makoto, Akira y Jaco que regresaban de la secundaria rumbo al orfanato y le ayudaron con las bolsas y paquetes que ella tuvo que cargar.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con aparente normalidad, Miho tuvo mucho trabajo que hacer especialmente porque Eris no aparecía y ella tuvo que arreglar las bolsitas de San Valentín para los niños sola, mientras Ritsu le ayudaba en los otros quehaceres.

_- ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Espero que no esté en algún problema_- pensó mientras terminaba de poner los listones de colores para atar las bolsas, luego aprovechó la ausencia de su amiga para envolver el chocolate que había comprado para ella. Aunque se debía regalar dulces a los hombres, Miho y Eris acostumbraban a intercambiar algún presente en agradecimiento por su mutua amistad.

Las horas siguieron pasando y nada se sabía de la chica. A las nueve en punto apareció Seiya como todos los días a visitar a su novia después del trabajo, porque ella le tenía algo de comer.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó luego de besar a Miho en la frente.

- Salí con Eris esta mañana, pero fue al correo sola y aún no ha regresado- explicó ella con pesar mientras le daba algo de ramen.

- Tal vez decidió autoenviarse de regalo de San Valentín a Siberia- dijo el joven para tranquilizar a su novia mientras engullía los fideos.

- ¡Seiya, esto es serio!- le reprendió la muchacha.

- Mi respuesta también es seria, desde que regresé de Grecia tu amiga no ha hecho más que preguntarme por Hyoga todos los días- contestó Seiya mientras miraba su tazón de ramen vacío con cara de pena, y luego fijaba su vista en Miho para que le sirviera más comida.

Ella con un suspiro le dio otro poco, pero mientras llenaba el tazón, Seiya descubrió los chocolates para los niños del orfanato.

- ¡Ya compraron los chocolates! ¿Puedo comerme uno?- preguntó con ansias de probarlos.

- Seiya, son de los niños- le reprochó Miho- además, ya te serví otro poco de ramen.

- Pero yo también soy un niño, estoy sólo, no tengo papá, mamá, mi hermana murió, sólo te tengo a ti- el joven puso una expresión de profunda inocencia, de esas que convencen a cualquiera incluso a su novia.

- Esta bien, puedes tomar uno, pero sólo uno- hizo énfasis en lo último, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Seiya se había zampado cinco de un viaje y ya iba por el sexto chocolate.

- ¡Detente!- rápidamente le quitó la docena de chocolates que tenía en sus manos y los guardó bajo llave, o los niños se quedarían sin dulces.

- Sigues siendo una ingenua- se burló Seiya, quien había guardado un par de caramelos en su pantalón.

- ¡Y tú un tramposo!- la joven enojada por la actitud de su novio se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

- ¿Te enfadaste? Si te enojas te saldrán arrugas- dijo Seiya traviesamente tratando de mirarla a los ojos, pero Miho no le dirigía la palabra- Oye, no me trates así, sólo fue una travesura.

El joven insistió, pero ella no le hacía el menor caso y se puso a lavar los platos.

- Veo que te comieron la lengua los ratones- se quejó Seiya poniendo las manos en la nuca y columpiándose en la silla hasta que tuvo una idea, sacó unos cubos de hielo del congelador y sigilosamente los deslizó por el cuello de la blusa de Miho.

- ¡Seiya!- gritó dando un salto con la piel erizada mientras los cubitos resbalaban por su espalda.

- Sí, así me llamo, entonces no te comieron la lengua los ratones- rió divertido escapando del agua de la lavaza que la muchacha le estaba arrojando, al final, terminó con su camiseta y su abrigo empapado.

- Esta vez te pasaste de la raya, enfermaré y tendrás que cuidarme-

- Tú también te pasaste del límite- contestó ella con una leve sonrisa acariciando el cuello de su novio, sus bromas la sacaban de quicio pero también adoraba las reconciliaciones, se miraron fijamente por unos segundos en silencio, sólo escuchando sus agitadas respiraciones, el abrazo que los unía se hizo aún más estrecho, ella se empinó para quedar a la altura de él, sus labios estaban casi rozándose…y la puerta de la cocina se abrió bruscamente, la cocinera entró desesperada matando el momento y diciendo que la policía había llamado al orfanato porque habían sorprendido a Eris abriendo el buzón de la oficina postal y estaba detenida en la jefatura de policía.

Ambos preocupados fueron en su ayuda, y allí la encontraron llorando como una Magdalena por no haber podido recuperar la carta que envió a Siberia, y de hipo en hipo, les explicó que cuando el empleado de la oficina de correos se negó a ayudarla, abrió el buzón para impedir que llegara a su destino, pero para su desdicha ya había sido enviada y de pronto se vió rodeada de policías quienes la habían llevado detenida por violación a la privacidad de los usuarios del servicio postal.

Después de aclarar el asunto y pagar la fianza con la promesa de que Eris no volvería a entrar al correo, los tres regresaron para dar las explicaciones pertinentes en el orfanato. La joven se fue a dormir apenada por todo lo sucedido pero la posibilidad de ser rechazada por Hyoga le aterraba aún más. Miho y Seiya se quedaron un momento a solas, sentados bajo un frondoso árbol observando las estrellas.

- Desde que me fui a la mansión Kido cuando era niño, no volví a celebrar jamás el día de San Valentín- pensó él en voz alta- recuerdo que siempre comía mis chocolates y luego te quitaba los tuyos, entonces Seika me tiraba las orejas y te devolvía lo que no lograba engullir ¡Qué recuerdos!

Miho observó a su novio con ternura, aunque Eris tenía razón sobre darle algún presente ese catorce de Febrero, Seiya tenía una mente sencilla, tal vez sólo bastaba con llevarle unos chocolates y él quedaría muy feliz, quizás estaba exagerando al preocuparse tanto por el tipo de chocolate que quería obsequiarle pero también sabía que la razón por la cual no se atrevía a regalarle un honmei-choco era porque tenía miedo de "entregarle su corazón" y que luego se marchara a pelear otra vez dejándola completamente sola, o peor aún, que su relación no funcionara.

De pequeña siempre supo que el honmei-choco era aquel chocolate que se regalaba a un novio, futuro novio, esposo o al amor de su vida, y desde entonces se había hecho la promesa de entregar ese chocolate a una sola persona, a su verdadero amor. Pero este había desaparecido por catorce años, seis de entrenamiento en Grecia y otros ocho donde fue a pelear contra dioses malvados para proteger a la humanidad, al menos eso es lo que le había dicho, y aunque sonaba de locos y una chica normal no aceptaría tamaña excusa, ella le creía, pero por sobre todas las cosas, aún tenía grabadas a fuego en su mente las palabras que Seiya le dijo cuando regresó por ella: _"aunque ahora por culpa de los años, no somos más que un par de desconocidos, no me marcharé nunca más"_, él tenía razón, eran unos perfectos desconocidos, volver a tenerlo cerca significó conocerlo de cero a pesar de haber sido grandes amigos de infancia, ese nuevo Seiya le gustaba, lo amaba con locura, pero tenía miedo de equivocarse, que él no fuera para ella, o que ella no fuera lo suficientemente buena para él.

- Seiya ¿extrañas tu vida de caballero en Grecia?- preguntó sin querer.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- el joven la miró sorprendido, no esperaba que ella mencionara algo así. Notó la tristeza en sus ojos, no necesitó de muchas explicaciones para comprender lo que le sucedía, Miho aún tenía miedo de volver a ser abandonada- Era una vida muy sacrificada y bastante activa, no me arrepiento de haber sido un caballero de Athena, porque pude proteger lo que más amaba, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento por el que tuve que pasar, ahora sé que valió la pena porque estamos en paz, pude reencontrarme con Seika antes de que muriera, y los niños del orfanato y tú pueden estar tranquilos porque ya no habrá más guerras, ni nadie que quiera dañarlos abusando de su poder de dios, podemos vivir como nosotros lo elijamos, cumplí con mi deber aunque el precio que tuve que pagar fue mi niñez y el poder vivir con mi hermana, pero sabes, no extraño para nada el Santuario, tanta violencia me ha hecho valorar lo que tengo y disfrutar de mi presente, me gusta mi trabajo de jardinero en el parque Ueno, ese lugar me trae mucha paz y te tengo a ti, no puedo pedir más, me siento muy afortunado.

Al oír sus palabras Miho apoyó su rostro en el hombro de Seiya y tomó su mano con fuerza cerrando los ojos para no llorar, él la rodeo en un abrazo y acariciando su espalda la besó con ternura bajo el cielo estrellado y el mismo árbol que los acompañó en aquella despedida, cuando el partió a Grecia a cumplir su deber como caballero de Athena.

- Hace mucho frío, entremos, tienes que descansar mañana tendrás mucho trabajo y yo también, debo regresar a mi pensión- sonrió Seiya limpiando una lágrima rebelde que caía por una de las mejillas de Miho, la joven asintió y tomados de la mano entraron al orfanato.

Pero Miho no logró conciliar el sueño esa noche, la respuesta de Seiya había alegrado su corazón, debía obsequiarle algo el día de San Valentín, deseaba demostrarle que ella también era feliz teniéndolo a su lado. Con sumo cuidado se levantó de su cama y salió rumbo a la cocina sin despertar a Ritsu y Eris con quienes compartía la habitación, tomó un libro de repostería y buscó recetas para elaborar galletas de chocolate y cómo preparar un honmei-choco para su novio, mientras leía los ingredientes pensaba con entusiasmo en que ese sería el primer catorce de Febrero que pasarían juntos como pareja, después de tantos años de ausencia y como si el tiempo retrocediera recordó la última vez que habían estado juntos en aquella festividad.

"_Seika estaba triste, sentada en un columpio con una bolsa de papel con chocolates totalmente intacta mientras los otros niños del orfanato jugaban y reían mientras intercambiaban golosinas, no podía sonreír, extrañaba a su hermanito y no sabía nada de él. Miho caminó hacia ella al verla tan sola, no quería que estuviera triste y de su pequeña bolsa sacó un chocolate y se lo obsequió._

_- Seika, feliz día de San Valentín- dijo poniendo el dulce en su falda pero la niña no quiso aceptarlo- ¿Qué sucede?¿Te duele el estómago?_

_- Pensaba en Seiya, no sé nada sobre él y me pregunto si le habrán dado chocolates en ese lugar donde lo llevaron- ambas se quedaron en silencio, el chico siempre las alegraba cuando estaban tristes, su presencia les hacía falta, más aún a Seika quien desde que se había marchado no paraba de llorar. Miho la quería como una hermana mayor y quiso hacer algo para alegrarla o cuando menos la dejara más tranquila y así una extraña idea iluminó su cabeza._

_- ¿Qué te parece si juntamos nuestros chocolates y se los llevamos a Seiya a la mansión Kido?- dijo con voz optimista._

_- Pero recuerda que cuando fuimos a visitarlo no nos permitieron verlo- contestó la muchacha con voz grave._

_- Tranquila, sé una forma de entrar a la mansión sin que se den cuenta los guardias y sin lastimarse con el cerco electrificado- dijo la pequeña decidida. Juntaron sus bolsas y armaron una sola de color blanco con un listón rojo, y Miho salió del orfanato corriendo. La mansión quedaba a media hora de caminata y se alzaba al final de una larga y empinada calle, cuando la niña llegó se escondió tras unos basureros cerca del lugar de ingreso de los vehículos que transportaban todo tipo de cosas para abastecer el enorme recinto de la familia Kido, tuvo que esperar un poco pero finalmente un camión que traía implementos de jardinería apareció, y mientras el chofer se identificaba la niña se trepó al vehículo por la parte de atrás sin que nadie lo notara._

_Una vez dentro cuando todo parecía seguro, salió de su escondite y comenzó a buscar a Seiya. La mansión era enorme, no tenía idea de dónde encontrar a su amigo y mientras caminaba dio con un estanque artificial lleno de nenúfares, un brillo plateado llamó su atención y al acercarse vio en el agua una multitud de peces de colores anaranjados, amarillos, blancos y dorados._

_- ¡Carpas Koi! ¿De verdad Seiya vive aquí?- pensó mientras sonreía al ver los peces y poniendo con delicadeza una de sus manitos en el agua, mientras que con la otra sujetaba la bolsa con chocolates._

_- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué juegas con mis peces? Nadie te ha dado permiso- escuchó una voz tras ella, y con algo de vergüenza dio la vuelta con lentitud para dar explicaciones. Frente a ella había una niña de su misma edad, de cortos cabellos lilas, piel blanca como el marfil y hermosos ojos azulados, llevaba un vestido rosa como el de una princesa de cuentos de hadas, parecía una muñeca, se notaba que no era japonesa._

_- Mi nombre es Miho y …busco a Seiya- dijo la pequeña con timidez._

_- ¿Por qué lo buscas? Esta mansión es un lugar privado, las niñas de la calle como tú no pueden entrar- la niña quien no era otra más que la mismísima Saori se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta y entonces notó la bolsa que la desconocida tenía en sus manos- ¿Qué traes ahí? Te ordeno que me enseñes lo que guardas en esa bolsa._

_- ¡No! Es para Seiya nadie más puede verlo- A Miho no le había agradado la actitud de esa niña y rápidamente escondió la bolsa tras ella._

_- Yo soy la futura heredera de esta mansión niña, debes obedecerme, dame esa bolsa- ordenó Saori nuevamente, pero la pequeña no hizo el menor caso y le sacó la lengua._

_- ¡No quiero!- bastaron esas palabras para que Saori se enfadara, nadie le levantaba la voz, y empujando a Miho intentó quitarle la bolsa. Ambas terminaron rodando por el suelo, una defendiéndose con uñas y dientes y la otra intentando arrebatarle lo que traía en sus manos. En ese preciso momento por arte de magia aparecieron Seiya y Jabu quienes al ver la situación corrieron a separar a las niñas antes de que Tatsumi o cualquier empleado se enteraran de la trifulca y los castigaran._

_- ¡Miho! ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Cómo entraste?- preguntó el pequeño Seiya al ver a su amiga._

_- ¡Seiya! Seika está preocupada por ti y te envió unos dulces del orfanato por ser el día de San Valentín- contestó la niña buscando la bolsa con los chocolates mientras aguantaba el dolor de las magulladuras que se hizo peleando con Saori- ¿Dónde están los chocolates?_

_- ¿Así que eso traías?- la voz de esta última los interrumpió, ella también estaba magullada, con el cabello y el vestido sucio y revuelto._

_- ¿Qué tiene en esa bolsa señorita Saori?- preguntó Jabu con curiosidad, no entendía muy bien de qué se trataba todo ese alboroto._

_- Son chocolates que trajo esta niña huérfana para Seiya- dijo con desprecio- para tu información hoy mi abuelo les dio una barra de chocolate importado a todos los niños de esta mansión, no vuelvas a traer estas porquerías de mala calidad nunca más._

_Tras decir esas palabras tan crueles, Saori rasgó la bolsa dejando caer los chocolates que Seika y Miho habían reunido con tanto cariño para Seiya y los aplastó con sus pies._

_- ¡No hagas eso!- Miho con lágrimas en sus ojitos intentó proteger los chocolates, pero Jabu la detuvo, no tenía ánimos de hacerlo, ver a Saori destruir esos chocolates le parecía un crimen, pero si algo le sucedía, cualquier rasguño serían severamente castigados._

_- ¡Jabu suéltala, ya basta! ¡Y tú deja de hacer llorar a Miho!- gritó Seiya- el chocolate que nos regaló tu abuelo tenía un sabor horrible, no lo quiero._

_Sacando la barra de chocolate de su bolsillo, caminó hasta el estanque y comenzó a arrojar trozos de chocolate al agua._

_- Tomen peces, feliz día de San Valentín- decía mientras destrozaba la barra._

_- Eres un maleducado, esos chocolates le costaron mucho dinero a mi abuelo-regañó Saori- llamaré a Tatsumi._

_- No le haga caso señorita, el tonto de Seiya es un malagradecido no está a su altura, no pierda su tiempo con él- Jabu intentó detener a la niña, él estaba agradecido con el señor Kido por haberlo sacado del orfanato, por eso siempre accedía a todos los caprichos de Saori y la defendía, pero verla aplastar esos chocolates mientras hacía llorar a esa niña extraña le parecía lo más bajo que le había visto hacer, y si acusaba a Seiya con Tatsumi el también tocaría parte del castigo- le daré mi chocolate si usted quiere._

_- ¿Me lo darás? Está bien, lo quiero ahora- Jabu se fue con Saori a buscar el chocolate para entregárselo, mientras que Seiya veía a Miho recoger los pedazos que estaban en el suelo junto con la bolsa rasgada._

_- No llores Miho- intentó consolarla, pero la niña no paraba de hacer pucheros y recoger trocitos de chocolate con la esperanza de encontrar alguno a salvo._

_- Seika y yo habíamos reunido estos chocolates para ti, ella te extraña-_

_- ¿Mi hermana?- el niño al ver la bolsa rasgada recordó que ese día regalaban dulces en el orfanato, y al verlos destrozados una gran pena lo invadió, buscó entre ellos y encontró uno que no había sido destruido por Saori, lo tomó y lo limpió- Mira, este está intacto._

_- ¡Es verdad!- Miho abrió sus pequeños ojos con sorpresa al ver el corazón de chocolate que Seiya había encontrado, el niño lo partió en dos partes iguales y se llevó una a la boca, la otra se la entregó a la niña._

_- Ten, cómelo, es lo menos que puedo hacer después que Seika y tú se esforzaron tanto para traerme estos chocolates, dile que estoy bien y que haré lo que sea para volver a reunirnos pronto- con una enorme sonrisa tomó las manos de Miho dejando en ellas el trozo de chocolate- ahora debes irte o Saori le pedirá a Tatsumi que libere a los perros._

_Miho guardó el chocolate con cuidado para que no se derritiera, salió lo más pronto que pudo de la mansión y corrió hacia el orfanato en donde le dio a Seika el mensaje de Seiya y también compartieron el trozo de chocolate que él les había dado._

- Ese día, tú fuiste quien nos obsequió un trozo de tu corazón a Seika y a mí, ahora es mi turno para entregarte el mío- Miho al fin se había convencido de regalarle un honmei-choco a su querido Seiya.

Al día siguiente salió muy temprano a comprar todo lo que necesitaba para las galletas y el chocolate, y en la noche después de terminar sus deberes, y de la visita de su novio, puso manos a la obra y se encerró en la cocina a preparar su regalo, al amanecer del día 14 de Febrero, Eris entró a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para Ritsu, Miho y ella, encontrando a su amiga dormida junto a una bolsa de papel blanca atada con un listón rojo que contenía galletas y un enorme corazón de chocolate, un honmei-choco.

Aquel día de San Valentín fue como siempre divertido para todos los pequeños del orfanato, hubo dulces y muchos juegos, todos disfrutaban de eso menos Eris quien temblaba a cada momento cuando oía sonar el teléfono pensando que se trataba de Hyoga llamando para rechazarla. Después del almuerzo, mientras le daba una probadita a los chocolates que le habían regalado Miho y Ritsu, apareció el cartero quién traía algo para ella, comenzó a darle taquicardia de solo pensar que era una carta del joven Caballero del Cisne pidiéndole no escribirle más porque no era correspondida, pero el señor le entregó un sobre muy familiar, de hecho era la misma carta que le había enviado a Hyoga, pero sin abrir, el cartero le dijo que no habían logrado dar ni con la persona ni con la dirección en Siberia y enviaron la carta de regreso.

- ¡Qué alivio!- pensó, pero un par de horas después nuevamente estaba en el idilio de qué hubiera pasado si Hyoga hubiera leído la carta, quizás no iba a rechazarla y a lo mejor si correspondía a sus sentimientos y ahora se quedaría con la duda.

- Pero si esta mañana tenías pánico de ser rechazada por él- le recordó Miho, sin embargo Eris se seguía lamentando.

- Lo sé, pero estar con la incertidumbre es mucho peor ¡si Hyoga estuviera aquí!- otra vez la chica comenzó a soñar despierta- Si él estuviera aquí, lo invitaría a pasar y le ofrecería un poco de té, y cuando tome asiento le daría este chocolate que le hice con toda mi ardiente pasión- decía llena de emoción, sacando un chocolate que efectivamente había hecho para obsequiárselo al ruso.

- Estás exagerando Eris ¿Crees que ese chocolate dure hasta que Hyoga regrese algún día?- preguntó Miho con curiosidad.

- ¡Claro que sí! Si nuestro amor es puro y verdadero como yo creo que es, no importa lo mucho que tarde, este chocolate sobrevivirá- dijo la chica con determinación- cuando él entre por esa puerta, lo estaré esperando con este corazón que representa todo lo que siento y le diré "Te amo Hyoga".

Tan eufórica estaba Eris dramatizando su gran declaración, que no se dio cuenta cuando Seiya abrió la puerta de la cocina y entró en compañía del mismísimo Hyoga quien escucho todo el discurso cursi de la rubia y se había puesto completamente de color rojo.

- Pareces semáforo- se burló Seiya, y Eris al salir del mundo de sus sueños, se encontró frente a frente con el Caballero del Cisne. Su cuerpo se paralizó por completo.

- ¿E-es-cu-chaste to-todo?- tartamudeó mientras Hyoga asentía tan tieso como había quedado la joven, pero Seiya no se pudo quedar callado.

- Y quien no, gritabas tan fuerte que se escuchaba desde más de dos cuadras-

- ¡Noooo!- Eris avergonzada se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y salió corriendo de la cocina. Hyoga observó el chocolate que ella había preparado para él, lo tomó y corrió tras ella.

- ¡Eris, espera! ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste en la cocina?- pudo preguntar al fin cuando logró alcanzarla junto a la parada del autobús. Eris bajó la mirada, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y le ardían. Tomó aire por unos segundos, de nada servía huir y armándose de valor fijó sus ojos en los de Hyoga y respondió.

- Así es, siempre he estado enamorada de ti, desde que me salvaron de esa mujer que se metió en mi cuerpo, pero tenía miedo de que me rechazaras o te alejaras de mi si te lo decía y por eso no me atrevía a decir lo que siento-

Hyoga sonrió con ternura, acarició un rizo del cabello de Eris que caía en su frente, y acercándose a ella depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

- Me alegra que sientas eso por mí, en todos estos años no he dejado de pensar en ti pero también tenía miedo de que me rechazaras, por eso cuando recibí tu carta en Siberia no me atreví a abrirla, creí que tenía malas noticias como una invitación a tu boda, que tonto fui, por eso la envié de regreso al correo para que te la devolvieran, después me arrepentí, fui a buscarla y ya venía de viaje a Japón, decidí venir para recuperarla antes de que llegara a ti-

- ¡Hyoga!- Eris no podía creer lo que escuchaba, llena de alegría se abrazó al joven, después de mucho tiempo, surgía una oportunidad para que pudieran estar juntos.

- Veo que todo está bien- Miho los observaba desde lejos. Preocupada por su amiga había salido a buscarla y se llevó una grata sorpresa al verla junto a Hyoga besándose mientras atardecía.

- Te lo dije, no había de qué preocuparse, mejor nos hubiéramos quedado en el orfanato para pedirle a las niñas que me regalaran un chocolate- Seiya venía tras su novia con los brazos cruzados, pero al ver la novedad de Hyoga y Eris cambió de opinión- ¡Vaya! Debí traer mi cámara para sacar unas cuantas fotografías.

- ¡Seiya! Ya vámonos- Miho lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó para dejar a la pareja en paz. Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la playa donde un par de meses antes se habían reencontrado.

- ¿Por qué me traes aquí? No hay chocolates, sólo arena- se quejó Seiya medio en broma.

- Eso es lo que tú crees- sonrió Miho sacando la bolsa que llevaba de regalo para Seiya- Cuando regresaste me dijiste que por estos años de ausencia éramos unos desconocidos, aun así volviste por mí a pesar de ser una completa extraña, no te negaré que tengo miedo de que vuelvas a marcharte, pero confío en ti, porque te amo, y por eso Seiya quiero que sepas que mi corazón desde ahora en adelante te pertenece para siempre, feliz San Valentín-

La joven entregó el presente a Seiya, y este sorprendido lo abrió de inmediato encontrando las galletas y el honmei-choco, ese que se entregaba a alguien muy especial, a aquella persona a quien una mujer estaba dispuesta a amar para toda la vida.

- Gracias, Miho- Seiya la abrazó con fuerza y la besó con pasión, ese chocolate significaba mucho para él, era la prueba irrefutable de que ella había perdonado su abandono y que estaba dispuesta a seguir con él hasta el final.

Aquella noche, en su pensión, Seiya estaba feliz comiéndose las galletas de chocolate, el honmei-choco lo estaba guardando para después de terminárselas.

- Te va a dar indigestión- reclamó Hyoga quien compartía la habitación con él.

- No puedo evitarlo, los dulces que prepara Miho son sabrosos- contestó llevándose ocho galletas a la boca al mismo tiempo- ¿Qué te sucede? Ya tienes novia, deberías estar feliz y no como amargado preocupándose de lo que como.

- Lo estoy- contestó Hyoga mirando el techo.

- Pues con esa cara que tienes lo dudo- se quejó Seiya.

- Tengo que decirte algo, no vine solamente por Eris a Japón. Me enviaron del Santuario, Athena desea que todos sus caballeros estén junto a ella, por eso me enviaron para llevarte de regreso, pero tranquilo tienes un mes para tomar una decisión-

- ¿Un mes? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Yo renuncié, no regresaré- protestó el joven.

- Un mes es el tiempo que me tomaré de vacaciones mientras estoy en Japón, no tenemos nada más que discutir, buenas noches- y dándole la espalda el Caballero del Cisne se quedó dormido. Seiya molesto se preguntaba qué haría, él había tomado ya su decisión cuando se fue del santuario para siempre y quería estar con Miho, si regresaba, quizás a ella la aceptarían con él, pero no deseaba una vida como la mujer de un caballero de Athena para ella.

- ¿Por qué justo ahora que empiezo a disfrutar de una vida sencilla, quieren hacerme regresar?-

**Continuará…**

**Espero les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo lo subiré el White Day, 14 de marzo ;) ese será el final.**

**Un saludo especial a mis queridas amigas Inatziggy Stardust, Alyshaluz, Fabiola Brambila, y June Star este fic va de regalo para ustedes por el día de San Valentín, y también para Saint Lu, sé que no te gusta el Seiya/Miho pero hay un Eris/Hyoga implícito. Saludos y nos leemos ;)**


	2. Preludio de tu agonía

**Estimados lectores lamento no haber podido actualizar esta historia en la fecha que prometí, en un principio era el 14 de Marzo, White Day en Japón, pero mi office estaba funcionando mal, después intenté el 5 de Abril para el cumpleaños de Miho, pero la cosa no funcionó pero al fin listo para el Día del Trabajador ¡Vivan los obreros, viva la clase trabajadora que es la que mantiene funcionando a los Estados y a las elites llenas de riqueza y poder! aunque es lamentable que deba celebrarse este día por la atrocidad cometida contra los Mártires de Chicago :(**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y su franquicia de Saint Seiya, yo sólo los tomo prestados para que prueben otras posibles realidades salidas de mi imaginación. No lucro de ninguna forma con esta y ninguna de mis otras historias, sólo escribo por amor al arte.**

**Este fic no es apto para heterofóbicos (una escritora por ahí puso en su summary que sus fics no son aptos para homofóbicos u.u eso me parece discriminación, simplemente debía poner que era yaoi y punto) tampoco es apto para quienes no disfrutan del romance, del color rosa, padecen de diabetes o no les gusta el dulce.**

Chocolates para ti

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

**Preludio de tu agonía**

"Ten en cuenta que el gran amor y los grandes logros requieren grandes riesgos"

(Dalai Lama)

_- ¡Detente! Si das un paso más, si pisas el primer peldaño de este templo dándole la espalda ten por seguro que no habrá regreso- la voz de Saori se escuchaba con una mezcla de tristeza y súplica, pero Seiya no hizo el menor caso a su advertencia._

_Tras la muerte de Seika había decidido marcharse del Santuario para siempre e iniciar una nueva vida como un hombre normal. Cuando manifestó esta idea a la diosa ella supuso que se trataba de un momento de duda debido al fallecimiento de la joven y al hecho de que por diversas guerras santas Seiya no pudo estar junto a su hermana ni durante su enfermedad ni el día de su deceso. Saori jamás imaginó cuan sincera era la petición del Caballero de Pegaso de dejarlo ir libremente para que pudiera vivir en paz, y ahora él había dejado su caja de Pandora con la armadura y una carta con su renuncia junto al trono de Athena en el templo principal en vista de que ella se negaba a escucharlo._

_Saori, decidida a no dejarlo partir, logró llegar hasta el templo de Aries y tan rápido como pudo alcanzó al joven en los últimos peldaños que le faltaban para salir definitivamente de ese lugar y al fin ser libre después de tanto sufrimiento por el que había pasado._

_- Escucha Seiya, tú eres mi Caballero de Pegaso, me perteneces desde la mitología no puedes renunciar, hemos pasado y superado tantas cosas juntos, entiendo que ya no quieras pelear, es por eso que al fin he logrado restablecer la paz entre los humanos y el Olimpo, pero no podemos confiarnos, la traición es algo que habita entre las divinidades y los mortales por igual, te necesito- Saori observaba la espalda de Seiya esperando a que recapacitara, siempre había estado enamorada de él y ahora que el ciclo de guerras santas había concluido no estaba dispuesta a perderlo._

_- Tienes a tus otros caballeros- fue la respuesta que Seiya le dio._

_- Pero tú eres mío, Athena y su Caballero de Pegaso se han amado desde la eternidad y siempre renacen en cada era para proteger a la humanidad y volver a estar juntos- al escuchar los argumentos de la joven, Seiya dio media vuelta y la observó directamente a sus hermosos ojos azules viendo en ellos una profunda tristeza, hubiera deseado quedarse, hubiera deseado mentir y decirle que estarían juntos por siempre, pero no podía, jugar con los sentimientos de una mujer era algo que no tenía nombre y mucho menos con aquella diosa por la cual había arriesgado su vida innumerables veces._

_- Es Pegaso quien ama a Athena, no Seiya a Saori- dijo con una mezcla de sinceridad y dolor por terminar las cosas de esa manera._

_- ¡Pero no te das cuenta que Athena y Pegaso han reencarnado en nosotros, ellos son tú y yo, aquí en el presente!- insistió Saori apretando a Niké con fuerza, no quería llorar, jamás quiso escuchar aquellas palabras del hombre que ella amaba desde niña._

_- Saori, no confundas las cosas, yo he peleado por ti todos estos años porque eres la diosa a quién juré proteger aún sin saber que eras tú, seré sincero, desde que éramos niños jamás me agradaste, incluso cuando regresé para pelear en ese tonto torneo galáctico, si me quedé en ese entonces fue para buscar a mi hermana, pero con el tiempo y viendo tu propio sacrificio como Athena logré cambiar mi opinión sobre ti, te admiro, eres grandiosa, pero más allá de todo lo bello en ti, jamás he podido verte como una mujer para amar de la forma en que los mortales lo hacen, eres una diosa, tu naturaleza es distinta a la de todos nosotros quienes te servimos, eres pura y perfecta, pero no estás hecha para un sólo hombre, el amor de Athena le pertenece a toda la humanidad, yo no tomaré ese amor sólo para mi, sería demasiado egoísmo, además, tú misma has dicho que el amor entre nosotros es porque Athena y Pegaso han estado unidos desde la eternidad, yo no quiero cargar más con reencarnaciones ni karmas de vidas pasadas, deseo ser libre, libre de todo y de todos y decidir por mi mismo la vida que deseo vivir- Seiya tenía un semblante que Saori desconoció por completo, se veía como un hombre completamente adulto, seguro de sí mismo, y con toda la sabiduría y experiencia acumulada a través de las batallas que había vivido, pero su corazón se negaba a dejarlo ir._

_- Pero Seika quien era tu única familia está muerta, este santuario es tu único hogar ahora junto a Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki, tus medio hermanos y amigos de batallas y junto a mi o acaso…- la joven se detuvo por unos instantes, no había querido usar la facultad que como diosa poseía para leer la mente de los mortales, pero dudaba de que Seiya se marchara sólo porque lo deseaba, y mientras intentaba detenerlo rápidamente entró en sus pensamientos y vio algo que no le gustó- ¿Es por ella? Esa chica que trabaja en el orfanato, por ella te vas de mi lado ¿Por qué? Ella jamás ha hecho algo por ti ¡No la has visto en años, quizás ya ni siquiera te recuerde!_

_- ¡Estás equivocada! Miho aún sin ser una diosa ha hecho mucho por mí, rezando cada noche para que nada malo me sucediera y regresara con vida de cada batalla, sufriendo mi ausencia en silencio día tras día, negándose a amar a otro hombre hasta que yo regrese, y a pesar de todos estos años de ausencia estoy seguro que ella sigue sintiendo lo mismo por mí-_

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Eso podría ser producto de tu imaginación, de una idealización del amor ¿Acaso no entiendes que tú y yo debemos estar juntos para siempre?- Saori abrazó a Seiya, pero él acarició sus cabellos con ternura y la apartó con suavidad._

_- Lo siento, pero me rebelo contra ese destino, me gusta decidir por cuenta propia mi vida, no quiero que los dioses, las constelaciones o las reencarnaciones decidan por mí, es cierto que no he querido siquiera escribirle o llamarla, cuando entendí cómo era mi vida de caballero pensé que sólo la haría sufrir y por ello decidí desaparecer sin darle explicaciones, que pensara que había muerto cumpliendo mi deber, protegiéndola y también a los niños del orfanato, pero, a pesar de todo, no puedo olvidarla, y cada día que pasa siento que la necesito y que deseo volver a verla y entonces- el rostro de Seiya ensombreció repentinamente- hace una semana recibí la visita de una mujer con alas doradas que llevaba un jarrón consigo, dijo venir de parte de la diosa Hera, y me entregó un montón de cartas rotas, cartas enviadas a la Fundación Graude preguntando por mí y cuyo remitente era Miho…_

_- ¿Iris? Seiya, no debes creer eso, Hera e Iris están en mi contra, siempre me han odiado por ser la hija preferida de Zeus, yo jamás te escondería algo tan importante como esas cartas- se defendió Saori._

_- También pensé eso al comienzo, por eso mismo aproveché la visita de Tatsumi de hace dos días y le pregunté por ello-_

_- ¿Qué le hiciste a Tatsumi?- Saori retrocedió asustada._

_- Él está bien, no le hice nada, no es mi estilo, como siempre te fue leal y no dijo cosa alguna, pero dejé a propósito las cartas donde él pudiera verlas y mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando las tomó para quemarlas murmurando que "debían desaparecer para que no se enterara la señorita"- Seiya miró fijamente a Saori, en el fondo deseaba que ella desmintiera todo lo que él había descubierto, pero la joven apretó los labios y su báculo con fuerza y bajó la mirada- Tu silencio me deja en claro que todo aquello es verdad, no entiendo, te serví con lealtad todos estos años, arriesgué mi vida por la humanidad y por ti ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_- Lo hice por tu bien Seiya, yo te amo, tú me amas, debemos estar juntos para siempre, por el resto de la eternidad en cada reencarnación, ese es el destino de Athena y su Caballero de Pegaso, una mujer común y corriente como esa chica del orfanato no podrá nunca entregarte todo lo que necesitas, no conoce ni comprende nuestro mundo, y aunque pudieras estar junto a ella, sólo sería por placer, siempre regresarás a mí, quieras o no, entiéndelo- insistió Saori acariciando el rostro de Seiya con ternura, hablando con voz melosa, mirándolo con intensidad para que no escapara de ella, pero el joven tomó una de sus manos esta vez con brusquedad._

_- Me extraña oírte hablar así, dices que una mujer común y corriente no podría entenderme porque no forma parte de mi mundo, pero una diosa egoísta que ha perdido la cordura tampoco podría hacerlo mejor ¿Qué sucede contigo Saori, no, quiero decir Athena? ¿Desde cuándo has cambiado tu bella forma de amar al mundo por el capricho de tener a uno sólo de tus caballeros? lo siento, pero si las cosas serán desde ahora así, entonces con mayor razón me voy- El joven dio la espalda a la diosa, y decidido, bajó por el último peldaño rumbo a la libertad, al fin después de tantas penurias haría una vida como él la deseaba, para honrar la memoria de su hermana Seika, pero por sobre todo para honrarse a si mismo eligiendo y sobreviviendo a través de su propia fuerza de voluntad._

_Caminar por primera vez sin el peso de la armadura sobre su espalda y su corazón se sintió bien ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sólo viviendo para luchar? No lo recordaba y no quería realizar cálculos, lo que había hecho fue para salvar a la humanidad, era el sacrificio que sólo él y unos pocos más debían ofrendar para la paz de otros, no recriminaba esa vida pero ahora se venía otro desafío y esperaba tener la fortaleza para seguir adelante, en esto pensaba Seiya cuando sintió que el cosmos de Saori se elevaba al infinito, pero esta vez era diferente, no irradiaba paz y calma, era un cosmos totalmente agresivo, a tales extremos que el joven al voltear para ver qué sucedía vio en la joven una mirada dura y glacial._

_- ¿Qué tiene de especial esa sucia mortal para que te hayas atrevido a rechazar a la mismísima Athena?- aquella voz encolerizada era difícil de reconocer para Seiya, esa no era Saori, esa ni siquiera podía ser Athena, aún así armándose de valor decidió responder aquella pregunta._

_- Ella no es una sucia mortal, es una dulce mujer como todas las que habitan en la tierra, las mismas que crearon ustedes los dioses, que lucha todos los días para sobrevivir por su propia cuenta, sin poseer ningún don especial más que su humildad, es eso y su ternura, su calor maternal el que yo amo, sólo a través de eso me siento realmente vivo, sólo a través del cariño de Miho soy capaz de sentir que soy real- _

_Enormes ráfagas levantaban polvo y escombros por todos lados, el suelo áspero y rocoso estaba haciéndose trizas como si de un terremoto se tratara y algunas pesadas rocas se elevaban con lentitud, alertados por todo aquello los caballeros que quedaban vivos en la orden de Athena, comenzaron a descender velozmente por las doce casas para proteger a su diosa._

_- ¡Entonces, ya que estás tan decidido, sentirás el castigo por rechazarme, jamás será feliz a tu lado, sólo le traerás sufrimiento y desdicha, y mientras más la ames y seas correspondido tu cuerpo más se deteriorará hasta que mueras, la verás llorar hasta el último segundo en que respires y entonces te convertirás en polvo, y ella continuará sufriendo día a día junto a tu tumba hasta que se marchite y desaparezca por haberse interpuesto entre el amor de una diosa y el mortal que ella ha elegido, así aprenderás que el destino impuesto por los dioses y el círculo de las reencarnaciones jamás podrá cambiarse!- Un haz de luz de un extraño color oscuro salió de Niké y envolvió a Seiya por completo._

_Cuando los caballeros llegaron a las escaleras del templo de Aries encontraron a su diosa apuntando su báculo hacia Seiya, y este se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, Shun intentó ir en su auxilio pero Saori lo detuvo._

_- Este hombre ha decidido marcharse, desde hoy ha dado la espalda a Athena y vivirá como un simple mortal, dejen que se vaya-_

_Lentamente la diosa caminó en dirección a su templo, Shun, Ban, Ichi, Nachi, Geki y Jabu se miraron entre sí sin comprender lo sucedido, y el caballero de Andrómeda a escondidas de los demás ayudó a Seiya a regresar a Japón…_

- ¡Seiya! ¿Estás bien? Reacciona- Hyoga alarmado intentaba despertar a su amigo quien yacía inconsciente en su cama y con compresas con agua fría en la frente.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó este abriendo los ojos con lentitud, su cuerpo le dolía y lo sentía muy pesado.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? Olvidaste tu bufanda cuando íbamos camino a tu trabajo, volviste por ella a la pensión, tardaste demasiado y regresé, estabas tirado aquí en el suelo con algo de fiebre y mucha tos, te traje hasta tu cama mientras llega un médico- por la expresión de gravedad en el rostro del joven ruso Seiya se dio cuenta de que no era una broma o que se había quedado dormido- Ya es hora de que te vea un especialista, desde que llegué a Japón tu resfriado empeora cada día más.

- No es nada, ya se me quitará-

- De todas formas llamé a tu trabajo, dije que no te sentías bien y que por hoy no irías, hablé con tu jefe, le expliqué todo y el aceptó darte el día libre siempre y cuando veas a un médico y que hagas reposo en cama- dijo Hyoga mientras buscaba algún medicamento para su amigo en el botiquín del baño.

- ¿Estás loco? ¡No puedo faltar a mi trabajo, me costó mucho conseguirlo!- Seiya se puso rápidamente de pie y cogió su chaqueta y su bufanda- debo cuidar mi empleo si lo pierdo ni siquiera podré pagar el alquiler de estas habitaciones.

Pese a los reclamos de Hyoga, el joven salió rumbo a su trabajo, en el camino encontró al médico que había mandado a llamar su amigo, y tras decirle que se sentía mejor y pagarle la consulta sólo por las molestias de venir desde su consulta, se fue trotando al Parque Ueno.

Hyoga lo alcanzó como pudo, no dejaría sólo al obstinado Seiya, mientras pasaban por las calles de la ciudad hacia el parque lo observaba con atención, se veía algo pálido, y al perecer tenía algo de frío, pese a que el sol de invierno daba algo de calor aquella mañana.

- ¡Qué día tan fresco! ¿No es genial? Pronto llegará la primavera y el parque Ueno estará lleno de flores, creo que llevaré a Miho de paseo, sé que le gustará- el joven moreno se detuvo a inhalar el aire de la mañana muy alegre como si lo anterior hubiera sido un sueño. De sólo pensar en hacer feliz a su novia y la cara que ella pondría al salir al parque con él le llenaban de felicidad e incluso le hacían olvidar que Saori lo había maldito antes de irse definitivamente del Santuario.

Seiya sospechaba que ese extraño resfriado no provenía de ningún virus en particular, había comenzado justo el catorce de Febrero, después de que Miho le obsequiara el Honmei-choco, para él recibir ese chocolate significaba mucho, ella correspondía a sus sentimientos y mientras pasaban los días y más feliz se sentía a su lado el resfriado parecía empeorar, por ello decidió bajar el perfil al asunto después de tomar un sinfín de medicamentos que no lograron curarle de nada.

- No es mala idea, quizás venga con Eris al parque antes de regresar al Santuario, y tú deberías hablar con Miho de ello, debes venir conmigo, es una orden de Athena- le recordó Hyoga poniéndose muy serio, Seiya lo miró con un rostro un poco confundido.

- ¿Otra vez con eso? ¿No sabes que Athena no quiere verme?-

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? Ella misma me pidió que te llevara de regreso, ya es hora Seiya-

- ¡No volveré! Así que no pierdas el tiempo, haz tus maletas cuando quieras y te vas, Miho no podría venir conmigo así que me quedaré con ella aquí en Tokyo- el joven se había dado cuenta que su amigo aún no se había enterado de lo sucedido en el Santuario, era lógico, después de todo él estaba en Siberia cuando eso ocurrió-_Me extraña que Shun no le haya dicho nada, y Saori ¿Después de todo aún espera que vuelva?-_ pensó inquieto.

- Si tanto quieres a esa muchacha, Saori lo entenderá, aceptó la unión de Shunrei y Shiryu, ambos viven muy felices y van al Santuario de vez en cuando, incluso me atrevería a decir que si le pido que me deje llevar a Eris, ella aceptaría- intentó convencerlo Hyoga.

- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Estarías dispuesto a vivir con la mujer que amas sabiendo que en cualquier momento te irás a pelear y posiblemente no regresarás con vida?-

- Seiya, nuestra vida es así, lo único que podemos hacer es aprovechar la paz para vivir plenamente con quienes amamos, y si llegara a morir, Eris siempre podrá volver a enamorarse de otro hombre, y si tenemos hijos en el futuro ella tendrá de alguien más por quién preocuparse- las palabras de Hyoga, tan frías, no fueron del agrado de Seiya.

- Ese es un argumento egoísta, Eris no es una muñeca ¿Crees que ella se enamoraría tan fácilmente de otro hombre? o incluso si tuvieran hijos ¿crees que ella no sufriría al perder al padre de sus pequeños? Me extraña que hables de ese modo, jamás has podido olvidar a tu madre, y el dolor de haberla perdido, y aún así deseas una suerte similar para tu novia, yo no podría hacerle algo así a Miho, me di cuenta que aunque quise dejarla ir para no compartir el destino cruel de un Caballero de Athena, no sería capaz de verla con otro hombre, quiero ser yo quién le de felicidad y una nueva familia, y ella había decidido renunciar a esa posibilidad sólo para esperarme, por eso es que quiero que nos demos una oportunidad juntos, y sólo lo lograremos lejos del Santuario viviendo como gente normal…- mientras Seiya hablaba le vino un fuerte ataque de tos.

- ¡Seiya!- Hyoga trató de ayudarle pero el obstinado chico lo apartó con la mano.

- Tranquilo, sólo fue algo del momento, iré a trabajar, compraré una mascarilla por el camino, así no contagiaré a los otros jardineros del parque, nos vemos en la noche en el orfanato- sin darle tiempo de nada a Hyoga, Seiya se fue trotando en dirección a su trabajo. Por un lado estaba tranquilo, si el Caballero del Cisne no sabía nada de su maldición Miho tampoco, el joven moreno sólo deseaba que ella no se enterara.

Mientras tanto Hyoga pensaba en todo lo que había conversado con Seiya ese último tiempo, tenía un mal presentimiento, algo malo sucedería y estaba relacionado con su amigo, y Saori tenía que ver en ello, incluso sospechaba que las explicaciones que le había dado la diosa sobre la partida de Seiya podían ser falsas.

- Ella me dijo que le había dado vacaciones a Seiya para que se recuperara de la pérdida de su hermana, y que sólo estaría alejado del Santuario por un tiempo, pero veo que él tiene planes muy distintos, me ha hablado en varias ocasiones de que renunció a la armadura, hasta encontró un empleo como si quisiera formar una nueva vida aquí en Tokyo con Miho, nada de esto tiene sentido-

* * *

- ¡Al fin ha llegado mi revista!- Eris estaba feliz abrazando un paquete que le había llegado por correo esa mañana, la joven era una adicta a las compras por internet y como tenía estrictamente prohibido acercarse a la oficina de correos le llegaban encomiendas de distintas cosas al orfanato.

- ¿Revista? ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Miho sacando cuentas que esa era la quinta encomienda que recibía su amiga esa semana mientras cocía pantalones y botones de la ropa de los niños del orfanato. Las mañanas eran muy calmadas para ellas, la mayoría de los niños y niñas estaban en la escuela, y los más pequeños estaban sentados frente al televisor o jugando con cubos de madera, el frío era una muy buena razón para quedarse dentro del orfanato, Miho, Eris y Ritsu aprovechaban esos momentos para avanzar con sus labores.

- Con esto solucionaremos todos nuestros problemas del corazón, mira, me la recomendó la hija del dueño de la pescadería "Cómo conquistar a tu amor según su signo del zodíaco"- Eris dio un suspiro apretando la revista contra su pecho y sonrió animada mientras se sentaba junto a sus amigas.

- ¿Crees que eso funcione?- preguntó Ritsu curiosa con sus enormes ojos marrón clavados en la rubia y su solución a los problemas del corazón.

- ¡Claro que sí! La hija del señor de la pescadería se casará en un mes y siguió al pie de la letra los consejos de esta revista- comentó con entusiasmo Eris.

- No creo que el amor y una relación de pareja se construyan siguiendo los consejos de una revista ni mucho menos con eso de los signos zodiacales- comentó Miho algo escéptica a esos temas, su vida de huérfana había sido tan dura que de muy temprana edad tuvo que acostumbrarse a la realidad, dándose muy pequeños y aislados espacios para soñar, de hecho Seiya constituía una parte de su sueño y tenerlo junta a ella era más que suficiente, por el momento, no deseaba ninguna otra cosa.

- ¡No digas eso! El amor debe mantenerse siempre vivo y esta revista tiene varios trucos que bajo la manga pueden ser de mucha utilidad, tanto como saber cuál es su comida favorita, su color o su música ¿O acaso no quieres casarte con Seiya?- se defendió Eris ante la mirada sorprendida de Miho quien se había puesto de todos los colores al oír esa pregunta, y Ritsu que no paraba de mirarla por lo bajo riendo ante su reacción y ante las locuras de la rubia.

- Creo que es muy pronto para eso, sólo llevamos tres meses saliendo…-

- ¡Tres meses es más que suficiente, sobre todo ustedes dos que llevan un trágico amor frustrado y reprimido por tantos años! Pobre niña, tranquila tu fiel amiga y paño de lágrimas está aquí para ayudarte- Eris dio una palmadita de consuelo en la espalda de Miho y luego abrió rápidamente la revista para empezar a poner en práctica todo lo que en ella le fuera de utilidad-" lo primero es ver si el signo de tu amor y el tuyo son compatibles"- leyó en voz alta.

- El amor entre Seiya y yo no es frustrado ni reprimido…- intentó explicar Miho pero fue interrumpida por su amiga.

- ¿Cuál es el signo de Seiya?-

- Sagitario- repitió automáticamente la joven algo avergonzada, pese a que no creía en los horóscopos aún así sabía de memoria el signo de su novio.

- ¡Mira esto! Seiya y tú son compatibles, él es Sagitario, es un signo de elemento fuego al igual que tú, que eres Aries- sonrió triunfal Eris, su revista estaba acertando tal como ella imaginaba que lo haría.

- ¿Qué sucede entre Tauro y Libra?- se apresuró Ritsu en preguntar.

- ¿Lo dices por el chico que trabaja de repartidor en la pizzería?- Eris era muy observadora, desde hace tiempo había notado que la joven siempre pedía pizzas al mismo lugar, y su pregunta sólo logró sonrojar a Ritsu- veamos, aquí dice "al ser Tauro del elemento tierra y Libra del elemento aire la compatibilidad no es muy alta, se recomienda mucho esfuerzo y comprensión por parte de los dos para que la relación resulte".

- Deja de decirle esas cosas a Ritsu, el amor funciona cuando dos personas tienen un sentimiento común y están dispuestas a estar juntas- se quejó Miho dejando su costura de lado para consolar a la pobre chica a quien se le humedecieron los ojos ante el pronóstico fatal de Eris y su revista- ¿Qué dice esa cosa sobre Hyoga y tú?

- Hyoga y yo somos compatibles, él es Acuario y yo Géminis, nuestro elemento es el aire, nos complementamos como un enorme monzón de pasión, somos como la brisa de primavera con toques cálidos y fríos- Eris estaba en las nubes imaginando a Hyoga con alas blancas y ella en sus brazos volando por el cielo, sus ojos brillaban de alegría- si tengo mucha suerte y me ama tanto como yo a él ¡quizás me pida matrimonio este catorce de Marzo!

- ¡Qué cosas dices! Recién cumplirán un mes juntos- Miho no quería arruinarle su ilusión a Eris, pero ella acostumbraba a volar demasiado alto, y siempre se metía en problemas o terminaba decepcionándose cuando sus expectativas no se cumplían, pero la rubia seguía volando sin rumbo en los brazos de su Hyoga imaginario quien sabe a qué sitio, sin siquiera tomarla en cuenta- ¿Qué más dice esa revista? Tal vez tenga algún consejo para que Ritsu conquiste al chico de la pizzería- dijo para que Eris regresara de su cursi fantasía.

- Veamos…mmmm…- Tan pronto como aterrizó, la joven comenzó a revisar la revista- amuletos, pociones de amor, afrodisíacos ¿Hechizos y conjuros?-

- ¡No me refería a eso! ¿Podrías buscar algo más normal? ¡No quiero sapos y culebras disecados en el orfanato!- Miho puso una de esas caras que llenaban de temor a Seiya y cualquiera que la conociera bien a fondo.

- Lo siento, sólo estaba bromeando- rio nerviosa Eris buscando en su revista, mientras que a Ritsu le estaba dando asco de sólo imaginar las culebras y sapos saltando por todos lados, o con ojos saltones, moribundos y sanguinolentos en la cocina- Aquí dice "Cómo conquistar a un Libra: El hombre libra ama profundamente la belleza. Si deseas seducirle procura parecer distinguida y guapa".

- Eso es obvio, cualquier chica que desee conquistar a alguien procurará verse guapa- dijo Miho no muy convencida.

- No me contradigas, veamos, "Cómo conquistar a un Sagitario"- se burló Eris mientras Miho intentaba quitarle la revista- "A los Sagitario les gusta ser directos. Quizás puede funcionar una mujer que con ellos tenga un estilo directo y sea algo impulsiva".

- ¿Por eso Seiya quiere a Miho? Desde que recuerdo, vivían peleando y ella le gritaba todo el tiempo, además de preocuparse por él- comentó divertida Ritsu.

- No me ayudes ¿Quieres?- se quejó Miho.

- Tienes toda la razón Ritsu… ¡Oye, devuélveme eso!- gritó Eris, en su descuido Miho había logrado arrebatarle la revista.

- A ver ¿Qué dice aquí? "Cómo conquistar a un Acuario: Son almas muy libres y altruistas, pero tardan mucho tiempo en asumir compromisos como el matrimonio, si quieres tenerlo seguro deberás poseer mucha paciencia y ser siempre su _mejor amiga_ antes que su novia- leyó en voz alta Miho, pero Eris no muy contenta con lo que decía la revista se la quitó y trató de confirmar si eso era verdad.

- ¡No puede ser! Mejor amiga, mejor amiga, MEJOR AMIGA…- dijo con dramatismo mientras se le salía el alma del cuerpo- esto debe ser un error…

- Te dije que esas cosas sólo sirven para entretenerse, no para creerlas al pie de la letra- Miho puso su mano en el hombro de Eris para confortarla.

- Pe…pero ¡yo no puedo ser una eterna mejor amiga, quiero casarme con un bonito vestido de novia y ser una linda y joven esposa para mi guapo y joven príncipe cisne azul!- comenzó a sollozar Eris como una Magdalena.

- Tienes veintiún años, tiempo y toda una vida por delante- intentó alegrarla Miho pero sin lograr muy buenos resultados.

- ¡No, después de los veinticinco seré una solterona para siempre!-

- No exageres-

- "Lado negativo de un Géminis: Superficialidad e inconstancia, tienen tendencia a estar a veces nerviosos y tensos, pueden llegar a ser calculadores y exigentes"- leyó Ritsu en voz alta el signo de Eris. En ese instante apareció Hyoga de visita, cuando quiso saludar a su novia con un tierno beso y entregarle la flor que había cortado en un jardín ajeno para ella, sintió una mirada glacial y furiosa.

- ¡Mientras no me digas cuáles son tus intenciones conmigo no habrá nada besos, mimos ni de mi tarta de frambuesas!- y molesta se retiró a su habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe, dejando a Hyoga con un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

El Caballero del Cisne no había entendido exactamente qué le había hecho a Eris para que estuviera tan molesta, por más que insistió, ella se negó a salir y Miho no tuvo más remedio que explicarle todo el asunto del horóscopo, matrimonio y Acuarios esquivos al compromiso.

- ¡Matrimonio!- dijo Hyoga antes de atorarse con unas galletas de miel que Ritsu le había traído junto a un poco de té.

- No malinterpretes a Eris, no quiere presionarte pero el sueño de muchas chicas es casarse vestida de novia, en una enorme iglesia y formar una adorable familia- explicó Miho cruzando los dedos para que el joven no saliera corriendo ante la palabra boda, no porque Hyoga fuera Acuario, sino porque la mayoría de los hombres huían en esa situación.

- Entiendo, pero…es demasiado pronto para considerar algo así- Hyoga se rascaba la cabeza, nunca se le había cruzado la idea del _"juntos para toda la vida", _lo cierto era que le gustaba Eris, había conocido otras chicas a lo largo de todas sus batallas, pero sólo ella le recordaba la calidez de su madre, además era divertida, soñadora e ingenua y adoraba sus tartas de frambuesas, por eso le había pedido que fuera su novia.

- También le dije eso, pero creo que ella sólo quiere saber si estarías dispuesto a tener una relación seria- explicó Miho recordando que Eris hizo algo similar con Seiya cuando le confesaron que estaban saliendo juntos y que eran oficialmente novios.

- No podría responder de inmediato a eso- Hyoga seguía pensando en el asunto, justo había conversado con Seiya de algo parecido esa mañana, no podía dar una respuesta a la ligera, sin embargo su visita al orfanato era por otra razón además de Eris y no tuvo reparos en cambiar radicalmente el tema de conversación- Por cierto Miho ¿Seiya te dijo por cuánto tiempo vino de vacaciones?

- ¿Vacaciones?- la joven miró extrañada a Hyoga, su novio no había mencionado nada sobre vacaciones, y el Caballero del Cisne se dio cuenta de ello.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo cuando regresó de Grecia?-

- Dijo que sus días de caballero habían terminado porque habían logrado la paz con los dioses y que al fin podría tener una vida normal- contestó Miho viendo la extraña expresión del ruso al oírla, un mal presentimiento se apoderó de su corazón y no dudó en preguntar a Hyoga algo que le estaba inquietando desde hace algún tiempo- ¿Acaso no es verdad? Seiya no me mentiría con algo así…¿Viniste para llevarlo de regreso a otra pelea? ¿Esa señorita Athena o Saori lo necesita nuevamente?

Hyoga en su afán por llevar a Seiya de vuelta al santuario tal como Athena se lo había pedido, decidió llevar a Miho hasta el límite, si ella rompía con su amigo el retorno sería mucho más fácil.

- Así es ¿Qué harás al respecto? Ahora que la relación que tienes con él es algo más seria, imagino que estás consciente de cuáles son sus obligaciones de caballero, también debes saber que siempre existirá la posibilidad de que él no regrese con vida ¿Serías capaz de soportar todo ese dolor? Lo mejor sería que lo olvidaras y le dejaras ser libre, así evitarías que ambos tuvieran que enfrentar tanto sufrimiento-

Al escuchar a Hyoga, Miho bajó la mirada con lentitud, pensó por un instante con calma todo aquello, todo lo que había pasado ella esperando su regreso, la enorme felicidad que experimentó al verlo con vida diciéndole que había vuelto por ella. Por otro lado, Hyoga creía que la ruptura era lo mejor, incluso bajo esos términos, él mismo estaba pensando seriamente en su situación con Eris, no deseaba que ni ella ni Miho se ilusionaran y terminaran viviendo con tanta tristeza, él recordaba perfectamente a su madre y la ausencia de su padre en su niñez, ella siempre le hacía creer que todo estaba bien, que eran muy felices, pero él sabía cuántos sacrificios había hecho ella para su bienestar, y luego conoció a su decepcionante padre, Mitsumasa Kido, él no quería transformarse en él, ni mucho menos dejar a Eris como él abandonó a su madre.

Miho después de reflexionar bastante la situación, alzó la mirada y sus oscuros ojos humedecidos revelaron la profunda determinación que había en sus palabras y con ello la valentía que había en su corazón.

- Seiya no miente, el dijo que sus días de caballero habían terminado. Creo en él. Pero a pesar de todo, incluso si debe volver a pelear no lo detendré, desde siempre he entendido que él no me pertenece, es dueño de sí mismo y siempre irá a cumplir con su deber de caballero mientras tenga fuerzas para seguir luchando, también sé que una chica común y corriente como yo no puede hacer mucho por Seiya, no tengo poderes de ningún tipo y tampoco soy una diosa joven y atractiva con el poder para sanar sus heridas o darle la victoria en combate, pero lo amo, y por eso para mí es suficiente con ver que está bien y que es feliz en la manera en que él decida, si da su vida en el campo de batalla por protegernos o incluso si vive y elige a otra mujer, Seiya es Seiya con eso me basta para ser feliz, y no me importa el dolor con tal de ver su sonrisa o tenerlo junto a mi aunque sea una sola vez más-

- Miho- Hyoga al escucharla entendió cuán profundo era su amor, debía existir alguna manera de que el cumpliera su deber de llevar a Seiya al santuario sin destruir la relación que tenía con aquella muchacha, pero el mismo Seiya había dicho que no deseaba llevarla con él a vivir a Grecia, eso reducía las alternativas para el Caballero del Cisne- Olvida lo que te dije, sólo estaba probando hasta dónde serias capaz de seguir a Seiya, veo que en verdad lo amas, como su amigo me preocupa que sea tan impulsivo y no estaba muy convencido de su relación contigo, lo siento.

- ¿En serio? ¿Seiya no tiene que irse?- La joven quedó desconcertada con la actitud de Hyoga, sin embargo, esa sensación de que las cosas no andaban bien no desapareció y ella prefirió guardar silencio por el momento- Gracias Hyoga, me alegra que Seiya tenga un amigo que se preocupe por él como tú.

- ¡Hola a todos, tengo el resto del día libre y vine de visita!-

- ¡Seiya!- gritaron los pequeños que estaban jugando y viendo televisión en la sala y corrieron a saludarlo, Hyoga también fue a ver por qué él estaba ahí si había dicho que quería trabajar, y Miho rápidamente secó sus lágrimas para ir a ver a su novio.

- ¿Qué haces a esta hora?- preguntó el Caballero del Cisne cruzándose de brazos.

- Por tu culpa mi jefe quedó preocupado y cuando me vio llegar me mandó de regreso a hacer reposo en cama, no me quejo, gracias a ti tengo un día libre y no me lo descontarán- explicó sonriente Seiya quien había comprado un canasto con frutas de camino al orfanato y las estaba repartiendo a los niños.

- ¿Es por lo de tu resfriado?- preguntó Miho preocupada poniendo una de sus manos en la frente de su novio- no tienes fiebre pero de todas maneras iré por un termómetro.

- Esta mañana se desmayó en su habitación, intenté que viera un médico pero no me hizo caso- reclamó Hyoga.

- ¡Qué! Seiya eres un irresponsable, llamaré un médico ahora mismo- Miho iba a buscar el teléfono, pero Seiya la detuvo abrazándola por la cintura.

- No es necesario, Hyoga es un exagerado, me siento bien, sólo necesito dormir y comer uno de tus pasteles de arroz- sonrió el joven para calmar a su novia- ¿Qué tienes en los ojos? ¿Estuviste llorando?

- Sólo me pinché el dedo con la aguja mientras cocía pantalones, no cambies el tema, debes ver un médico ese resfriado ha durado demasiado tiempo no es normal- insistió Miho.

- Deberías hacerle caso a tu novia- le apoyó Hyoga, Seiya lo mataría si se enteraba que había hecho llorar a Miho.

- Tú no te metas, preocúpate de la tuya que de Miho me hago cargo yo- se quejó el joven jardinero- Por cierto ¿Dónde está Eris? Me extraña que no esté hostigándote con mimos o que sus fantasías se escuchen desde la otra calle.

- Se encerró en su habitación porque Hyoga no quiere casarse con ella- dijo uno de los niños mientras comía una manzana inocentemente.

- ¿Casarse?- Seiya miró a un pálido Hyoga de soslayo y comenzó a reír a carcajadas burlonamente.

- Ryuji, te hemos dicho muchas veces que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas- reprendió Miho al pequeño.

- Pero es la verdad, Ritsu y tú me dijeron que mentir es malo- se defendió Ryuji poniendo una expresión de niñito bueno con una aureola sobre la cabeza.

- ¡Oye Eris, sal de ahí!- después de su ataque de risa, Seiya, quien disfrutaba molestando a la rubia fue a golpear la puerta de su habitación.

- ¡Seiya no la molestes!- intentó detenerlo Miho.

- Pero no permitiré que mi pobre amigo sufra por su culpa, Eris es una mala mujer- rio mientras seguía golpeando la puerta- ¡Eris, Hyoga está muy triste por tu actitud, se irá hoy a Siberia y no volverá nunca más!

- ¡No digas eso!- esta vez Hyoga trató de taparle la boca a Seiya, pero Eris, al oír la terrible noticia disipó su enojo y corrió para impedir que su novio se marchara abriendo con fuerza la puerta- ¡Ay! ¡Mi nariz!

- ¡Hyoga no te vayas! Pobre, lo siento no me enfadaré más contigo, y no te golpearé nunca más con la puerta, déjame ver ¡te sale sangre de la nariz! ¡Yo te salvaré!- Eris corrió por el botiquín, mientras que Miho le tiraba las orejas a Seiya por sus tonterías. El día transcurrió con rapidez, Seiya no fue a dormir, se quedó en el orfanato jugando un partido de futbol con los niños mientras que Hyoga trató de hacerle entender de mil formas a Eris que no se iría a Siberia todavía y mucho menos para siempre. Después de la cena y de disfrutar de la tarta de frambuesas que hizo la rubia para agasajar a su novio, ambos amigos regresaron a la pensión donde alojaba Seiya.

- Oye, este no es el camino de regreso- se quejó Hyoga al ver que su amigo tomaba una ruta diferente.

- Quiero ir a comprar un Gyaku-choco para Miho, el White Day será en tres días y quiero darle un presente- dijo Seiya muy sonriente y despreocupado- deberías irte a Grecia después del catorce de Marzo y pasar ese día con Eris.

- Yo no celebro estas cosas, no tienen nada que ver con mi cultura- comentó Hyoga.

- Yo tampoco, pero es el primer catorce de Marzo en el que de verdad tengo a alguien con quien celebrar, además, Miho se esforzó mucho en hacer un Honmei-choco para mi, estaba delicioso-

- No tienes remedio, las golosinas son tu debilidad- Hyoga se cruzó de brazos.

- Un Honmei-choco es sólo para aquella persona que amas, debo darle mi respuesta a Miho, es lo más lógico, como yo también la amo le regalaré un Gyaku-choco, es lo que se acostumbra en esta fecha, y tu deberías pensarlo un poco después de todo Eris también te obsequió un Honmei-choco "futuro marido"- se burló Seiya pellizcando la mejilla de Hyoga.

- ¡No te rías no le veo la gracia!-

- Ahora que lo pienso, la idea de casarme con Miho suena genial, tener una linda esposa que me prepare comida deliciosa después de un día agotador en el parque y que me haga cariño y me cuide después de tanta guerra santa, si, definitivamente le pediré matrimonio en cuanto tenga un hogar fijo y no viva en esa pensión…

- ¡Ya basta Seiya! Recuerda que debemos regresar al santuario, no deberías ilusionar a Miho- Hyoga se detuvo y miró a su amigo con enfado- veo que estás muy calmado haciendo una vida feliz, pero sabes de sobra que si Athena nos llama debemos ir en su auxilio.

- ¡No la estoy ilusionando! ¿Por qué no entiendes que renuncié a mi vida de caballero para poder estar con ella? Además, Athena no me necesita, dudo que me llame si está en problemas, los tiene a ustedes.

- ¡No puedes renunciar a tu destino Seiya!- Hyoga, esta vez enfadado cogió a su amigo de la chaqueta- ¡Deja de engañarte a ti mismo, le perteneces a Athena al igual que todos nosotros, ella misma es quien me envió por ti!

- Renuncié a mi armadura y a mi vida de Caballero, ya no creo en Athena, no me interesa protegerla, ni tampoco las razones por las que me quiere de regreso, ¡mi destino lo construyo yo mismo!- se defendió el joven- Quiero tener una vida normal, quiero ser feliz al fin y ahora que lo estoy logrando nada me importa.

- Saori dijo que todos los seres humanos debíamos vivir bajo el destino de su constelación ¿Ya lo olvidaste?-

- ¡Pegaso es indomable! Incluso para los propios dioses, yo tengo claro el destino que quiero vivir, déjame en paz y preocúpate del tuyo, Eris de verdad está muy enamorada de ti, dices que ilusiono a Miho, tu también lo haces con ella pero la gran diferencia es que yo si haré lo que sea para estar con la mujer que amo, ponte a pensar de verdad hasta dónde quieres llegar con ella, si no le ves un futuro, déjala en paz para que haga su vida con alguien que de verdad se arriesgue por ella-

Hyoga molesto por las palabras de Seiya, lo empujó y se fue sin decir dónde, mientras que el joven jardinero tuvo otro ataque de tos , esta vez fue inevitable vomitar sangre, agotado, apoyó su frente en un poste del alumbrado público para recobrar el aliento, estaba sudando frío, pero sabía que todo era inútil, no quería ver a escondidas más médicos que dijeran que estaba sano, y que en los exámenes apareciera todo bien, sabía que su enfermedad era por culpa de la maldición que su propia diosa arrojó en su contra, ese era su secreto, nadie más debía saberlo en esa ciudad en especial Miho, luego retomó su camino a la ciudad para comprar el Gyaku-choco para su novia, no le daría en el gusto a Saori, prefería morir amando que regresar a ella y pedir clemencia.

* * *

Dos días pasaron desde el altercado entre Seiya y Hyoga, el White Day se celebraría al día siguiente. Esta curiosa tradición que se festejaba en Japón se había iniciado en 1965 cuando un vendedor de malvaviscos comenzó a decir que los hombres debían devolver la atención de los chocolates que les obsequiaban las mujeres el catorce de febrero, originalmente el nombre de ese día era Marshmallow Day pero los comerciantes sacaron provecho de ello y se indujo a que los varones regalaran bombones de chocolate blanco, de leche o del normal. Actualmente no sólo se trataba de chocolates, también se regalan joyas o cualquier tipo de detalle fino. Las calles de Tokyo estaban completamente saturadas de gente buscando regalos, algunos llenos de alegría y felices de tener a alguien especial a su lado, otros de mala gana, pero era una falta de respeto no responder al obsequio de una dulce chica, por ello todos se sentían con el deber de llevar algo.

Otro aire era el que se respiraba en el Parque Ueno, cada día que pasaba la primavera estaba más cerca, los rayos del sol daban un agradable calor acompañado de una suave brisa helada que recordaba que el invierno aún estaba presente. La naturaleza parecía estar despertando de un largo sueño, por todos lados se apreciaban pequeños y hermosos detalles para quién tuviera el tiempo y paciencia de verlos, las hojas de los árboles perennes brillaban con intensidad al igual que los brotes de aquellos árboles que quedaban completamente desnudos en la temporada más fría y algunas flores prematuramente abrían sus coloridos pétalos con timidez para despedir al frío y dar la bienvenida al calor.

Hyoga observaba maravillado aquel enorme lugar. La razón de su visita era porque iba a buscar a Seiya para llevarlo al santuario por las buenas o por las malas, Athena deseaba su presencia, y aunque no entendía bien qué había sucedido entre él y Saori, su deber como el Caballero del Cisne era cumplir con las órdenes de su diosa.

- Este lugar es realmente hermoso, hubiera sido divertido venir con Eris, pero ya decidí que terminaría con ella, mi vida y deberes de caballero son más importantes- pensó no muy convencido de su decisión. Lo cierto era que esos días se había dedicado a meditar arduamente en ello, le dio miles de vueltas a la idea de estar junto a Eris, su primera alternativa era que Saori aceptara que la chica viviera con él en Siberia o en el Santuario, pero las palabras de Seiya no dejaban de tener razón, no quería que Eris sufriera por su culpa, otra alternativa que pasó por su mente era visitarla de vez en cuando como Shiryu a Shunrei, para Hyoga no era mala idea, de hecho le agradaba bastante pero de seguro a Eris no, de hecho ella era demasiado posesiva, una tercera alternativa era ser honesto, plantearle su particular situación, que debido a ser un caballero de Athena no podía tener una relación formal como ella lo deseaba y quizás encontrar una solución entre los dos, el problema es que Eris era de ideas fijas y no cedería ni un solo milímetro, por último estaba la última alternativa, terminar con ella y desaparecer de su vida, se marcharía a Grecia a entregar a Seiya y después partiría a Siberia a olvidarla.

- ¡Qué difícil es tener una novia!- dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza. En ese momento a lo lejos escuchó el ruido de la sirena de una ambulancia que parecía acercarse al parque, de inmediato corrió en dirección hacia un lugar donde había mucha gente curiosa rodeando a alguien, ese alguien era un jardinero que estaba haciendo su trabajo como todos los días, ese alguien disminuía su cosmos poco a poco como la débil llama del fuego cuando se apaga, ese alguien era uno de sus mejores amigos y compañero de muchas batallas- ¡Seiya!

**Continuará…**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, el próximo sí que será el final.**

**Agradecimientos como siempre a mis lectores silenciosos y a mis queridas amigas Alyshaluz, Fabiola Brambila e InatZiggy Stardust, gracias por sus reviews y por apreciar el Seiya/Miho.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :)**


	3. Una decisión difícil

**Queridos lectores, sé que prometí el final y aquí está, me quedó tan largo que lo dividí en dos partes, así que el final final lo subiré la próxima semana. Espero lo disfruten****.**

**Como siempre los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y toda su franquicia de Saint Seiya, yo sólo tomo a los personajes para que prueben realidades distintas, sin ninguna finalidad de lucro, sólo por amor al arte. Esta historia es cursi, romántica, rosa, así que no es apta para alérgicos a lo antes mencionado, tampoco para diabéticos y heterofóbicos (menciono esta palabra sin discriminación u.u)**

Chocolates para ti

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

**Una decisión difícil.**

"Amar es encontrar en la felicidad del otro tu propia felicidad"

(Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz)

Aquel trece de Marzo fue un día completamente oscuro para Miho a pesar del hermoso sol que iluminaba alegre por toda la ciudad. Temprano recibió la llamada de urgencia de Hyoga desde el hospital anunciando que Seiya había sido internado de gravedad. Tan rápido como pudo, pidió autorización al director del orfanato para poder ir a ver a su novio, le explicó la situación y que el joven no tenía más personas cercanas que ella, y para su fortuna le dieron el permiso de ausentarse del trabajo siempre y cuando fuera acompañada por Eris, no podía andar sola en algo tan delicado.

El camino hacia el hospital le pareció muy largo, casi interminable, estaba desesperada, se sentía culpable por no haber obligado a Seiya a visitar un médico por ese extraño resfriado y un par de lágrimas rebeldes escaparon de sus claros ojos.

- Miho, debes ser fuerte, si Seiya te ve llorar se sentirá muy triste y no podrá recuperarse- Eris estaba tan preocupada por su amiga como por la salud Seiya, aunque siempre él la molestaba, se habían convertido en buenos amigos durante ese tiempo. Pero había algo más. La actitud de Hyoga esos últimos días había sido muy distante, la joven sospechaba que algo estaba sucediendo y tenía unos enormes deseos de averiguarlo, pero dada la gravedad de la enfermedad de Seiya, era mejor esperar a que se recuperara para conversar con su novio.

El taxi llegó al hospital donde se encontraba interno el jardinero. Al bajar, las piernas de Miho temblaban, tenía la horrible sensación de que algo malo le sucedía a su novio, algo que quizás estaba fuera de su alcance. Hyoga las estaba esperando y tan pronto las saludó, le comunicó a Miho que el médico a cargo de Seiya deseaba hablar con ambos, Eris por su parte decidió esperar fuera de la consulta, si entraban los tres sería demasiada gente en tan poco espacio.

Las noticias eran desalentadoras, aunque les explicaron un sinfín de detalles técnicos sobre metabolismo, enfermedades extrañas y hasta sicológicas, a Hyoga y Miho les costaba entender y seguir las ideas del médico a cargo de Seiya, ninguno sabía lo suficiente de medicina, incluso la joven quien dentro de su trabajo había tenido que cuidar niños con fiebre, paperas, varicela y hasta apendicitis. Lo único realmente claro era que los exámenes hechos al joven indicaban que era un hombre sano de pies a cabeza, lo cual tenía a la mayoría de los médicos del hospital sumergidos en una enorme interrogante, no sabían si estaban en presencia de una nueva enfermedad, cuáles eran los síntomas ni mucho menos cómo tratarla. Pronto habría una junta médica para evaluar la situación, se hablaba de un trastorno sicológico o quizás cerebral, pero si se comprobaba que era una nueva enfermedad, con toda certeza sería bautizada con el nombre de Seiya.

Al marcharse el médico a la junta, Miho preguntó si podía visitar a su novio, ya que de momento se encontraba estable y en observación. Fue autorizada, mientras que Hyoga y Eris esperarían fuera de la sala su turno para poder a verlo.

Al entrar y notar que estaba conectado a una gran cantidad de aparatos de todo tipo que medían cada función vital de su cuerpo, la tentación de llorar se hizo muy fuerte para la joven, pero trató de darse ánimos y de serenarse, no era la primera vez que estaba frente a Seiya así, incluso intentó pensar que esa enfermedad era producto de las múltiples batallas en las que él había luchado, seguramente su cuerpo estaba desgastado, algún virus se metió en él y provocó que enfermara de esa forma, odiaba verlo en esa horrible situación, Seiya no estaba hecho para estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes, era libre y adoraba sentirse así, ese lugar, esa sala de hospital era el equivalente a una prisión.

- Miho, lo siento, no quería que me vieras así- Seiya había abierto los ojos al sentir la presencia de ella y sonrió con debilidad, su voz apenas era audible y la mascarilla que tenía puesta atenuaba aún más sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías visitado a varios médicos sin ningún resultado?- preguntó ella con suavidad acercándose con algo de timidez, recordando aquel detalle que le había revelado el doctor con quien hablaron hace unos instantes- No estoy enfadada, descuida, pero no debiste excluirme así de tu vida, soy tu novia, me preocupo porque te quiero.

- Lo sé, te dije que lo siento, no quería hacerte sufrir de nuevo, no después de haber estado tanto tiempo lejos de ti- Seiya torpemente movió una de sus manos para tomar la de Miho- pero me recuperaré, hoy mismo saldré de este hospital, nos olvidaremos de este mal momento y mañana celebraremos el White Day sobre el puente Shinkyo en el Parque Ueno.

- Quiero que te recuperes, no me interesa el White Day, sólo deseo que regreses al orfanato junto conmigo- sin poder contenerse, Miho se arrodilló junto a la cama y apoyó su rostro humedecido por las lágrimas en uno de los costados, junto a la mano de Seiya quien aún retenía la suya.

- Lo prometo- el joven apretó fuertemente la mano de Miho, mientras ella levantaba su empañada mirada en dirección hacia él.

- Seiya- sonrió con una mezcla de tristeza por verlo en ese estado pero también de esperanza, ya que él siempre cumplía lo que prometía.

- Mi corazón se alegra cuando te veo sonreír-Seiya con algo de esfuerzo intentó limpiar la húmeda mejilla de su novia- Te amo, Miho…

Pero aquel dulce gesto se vio abruptamente interrumpido por el sonido de las máquinas que de pronto enloquecieron. La mano de Seiya cayó con brusquedad y su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse de una forma sobrecogedora, Miho enloquecida gritó pidiendo ayuda, suplicándole a su novio que no la abandonara. Hyoga y Eris al escucharla intentaron entrar a la sala, pero de pronto se vieron rodeados por un montón de médicos y enfermeras que les prohibieron el ingreso.

Dentro de la habitación, Miho quedó arrinconada en una esquina, con la urgencia, nadie pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y contempló con horror cómo intentaban estabilizar a Seiya, oía una multitud de voces mencionando distintos diagnósticos a la vez, desde un paro cardiorespiratorio, un ataque de epilepsia hasta una crisis de porfiria aguda, todo pasaba rápido delante de sus ojos como si se tratara de una pesadilla, pronto escuchó la palabra "desfibrilador" y presenció cómo le aplicaban choques eléctricos al cuerpo de Seiya para reanimarlo, el corazón de la joven pareció detenerse por unos segundos, hasta que los signos vitales de su novio se restablecieron, estaba pálida, muchas lágrimas salían silenciosas y recorrían su níveo rostro, no podía resistir todo aquello había sido demasiado. Después de asegurarse que el paciente estaba otra vez estable, médicos y enfermeras abandonaron la sala, ninguno notó nuevamente a la joven, quién yacía en ese rincón de la habitación, aún en shock, abrazada a sí misma en posición fetal, y así estuvo durante quince minutos que le parecieron una eternidad, sola junto al hombre que amaba, ahora se veía tan distinto, parecía dormir tranquilamente como si nada hubiera ocurrido, atrás quedaron las voces de los médicos tratando de adivinar lo que le sucedía para poder aplicarle el tratamiento adecuado, el ajetreo de las enfermeras de un lado a otro obedeciendo órdenes y el fuerte olor de los medicamentos que traían, el susto había pasado pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo más él estaría así?

- _¿Qué tienes Seiya?- _pensaba desesperada, una y otra vez mientras con manos temblorosas se mesaba los cabellos, temiendo perder a quien amaba nuevamente y esta vez para siempre.

De pronto la puerta de la sala se abrió y Eris entró en compañía de Hyoga, Miho intentó ponerse de pie al verlos pero sus piernas no le obedecieron.

- ¡Miho! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?- la rubia se acercó a su amiga, al verla destrozada la abrazó para confortarla y le ayudó para que pudiera ponerse de pie. Hyoga también trató de ayudarla a salir de la sala, luego de convencerla de que Seiya estaría bien cuidado ya que todos los médicos estaban pendientes de su evolución, además, ella debía recuperarse de la experiencia tan fuerte por la que había pasado minutos antes. Aún así, Miho se negó a regresar al orfanato, estaba decidida a estar junto a Seiya sucediera lo que sucediera, jamás lo abandonaría. Al escucharla Hyoga y Eris decidieron acompañarla, estaban preocupados por su salud y por la de su amigo, ellos estaban conscientes de que en ese momento, eran la única familia que Seiya y Miho tenían en esa ciudad.

* * *

El tiempo parecía transcurrir con lentitud dentro del hospital. Los médicos hacían todo lo que estaba a su alcance para encontrar una respuesta a la enfermedad de Seiya, mientras que Eris, Hyoga y Miho esperaban impacientes un milagro que lo salvara.

- Miho, si no comes algo enfermarás- comentó Hyoga en la cafetería del hospital.

- Tienes razón, mira te compré yakisoba se ve delicioso- intentó convencer Eris a su amiga quien se negaba a probar bocado alguno.

- No puedo, aunque lo intente, mi garganta es un nudo- contestó ella casi en susurros.

- Si te enfermas, Seiya nos regañará por no cuidarte en su ausencia- la mirada de Hyoga era de preocupación.

- Por favor, al menos come estas galletas de avena- Eris insistió acercando las galletas a su amiga. Miho sintiéndose incómoda por las molestias que estaba causando accedió.

Minutos después, Eris se puso de pie para ir a comprar un café con leche para Miho, entonces, Hyoga aprovechó el momento para proponer una alternativa que quizás podría ayudar a su amigo, lo había estado meditando pero no se atrevía a decirlo delante de su novia.

- Miho, lo he pensado y creo que esta extraña enfermedad de Seiya es demasiado delicada, quizás este hospital no sea el adecuado para tratarlo-

- ¿Cuál sería la solución? No tenemos recursos para llevarlo a otro lugar- la joven miró a Hyoga con seriedad, ella también había pensado en ese problema, pero no se le ocurría dónde más podrían llevar a Seiya.

- Creo que lo más conveniente es trasladarlo a la clínica de la Fundación Graude, en ese lugar hay médicos especializados y si no es suficiente, se puede usar las amplias redes de la fundación para contactar con alguien que pueda ayudarlo, y también…- Hyoga hizo una pausa antes de continuar- como Caballero del Cisne debo informar de la enfermedad de Seiya a Saori en el Santuario.

- ¡Definitivamente no!- Eris quien había regresado con el café con leche había escuchado la propuesta de su novio y se negó rotundamente- Esa Fundación no ha hecho otra cosa más que mantenernos alejadas de ustedes, jamás nos dieron información de su paradero, las peores humillaciones de mi vida las he recibido en ese lugar, de la gente que trabaja para esa mujer y ese horrible hombre llamado Tatsumi y no se me olvida que por culpa de esa Fundación y su dueña ustedes deben pelear hasta la muerte ¡No quiero nada de ellos y la idea de llevar a Seiya me parece pésima!

- Eris, cálmate por favor- Miho tomó a su amiga del brazo para que tomara asiento ya que estaba llamando la atención de las demás personas en la cafetería.

- Pero no hay más opciones y los más importante es encontrar la forma de salvar a Seiya, te lo he preguntado a ti Miho porque tú eres su novia y la única que es lo más parecido a un pariente que le queda, la decisión es tuya- se defendió el Caballero del Cisne, sabía que ni a Eris ni a Miho les agradaría esa idea, al igual que Seiya él había descubierto por su cuenta el trato cruel e injusto que les habían dado a ambas, en parte por eso se animó a escribirle a Eris desde Siberia par a posteriormente ir a visitarla a Japón- además, Seiya es un Kido, tiene todo el derecho del mundo a ser atendido en ese lugar.

- No le hagas caso Miho, debe existir otra alternativa, si llevan a Seiya a esa clínica de seguro no te permitirán verlo, y esa Saori lo volverá a alejar de ti, me lo dice mi intuición y ella jamás se equivoca ¡Vámonos!- tomando la mano de su amiga Eris salió de la cafetería ante un desconcertado Hyoga.

- Lo siento, no quise portarme de esa manera- se disculpó la rubia al llegar a un pequeño parque cercano al hospital- pero cuando pienso en todas esas veces que desesperadas visitamos la Fundación Graude, todas esas veces en que sólo queríamos saber si los chicos estaban bien y nos cerraron la puerta en la cara, no puedo evitar enfadarme, es una suerte que el director del orfanato no nos haya despedido cuando esa gente son los principales sostenedores.

Miho comprendía los sentimientos de su amiga, pero dadas las circunstancias lo único que podía hacer en ese instante era velar por el bienestar de Seiya. Eris respiró profundamente, aún estaba tensa por todo.

- Y ahora Hyoga te pide que recurramos a ellos que tanto daño nos han hecho, casi parece una maldición estar dependiendo siempre de Saori Kido-

- También he pensado de esa manera Eris, no me gusta la idea de llevar a Seiya a la clínica de la Fundación Graude. Aunque él jamás me lo dijo abiertamente, sospecho que debe haber tenido problemas con esa señorita Saori. Cuando Seiya regresó, pensé que lo más lógico era que fuera a pedir empleo a ese lugar, pero me dio a entender que no quería nada de los Kido y de la Fundación- Miho tomó asiento en una pequeña banca junto a un enorme árbol- Pero, ya no se trata de eso, Seiya está muy enfermo, los médicos no saben lo que tiene y lo más terrible es que su vida está en juego, no sabemos cuánto tiempo le queda y si hay alguna forma de salvarlo, ya no puedo verlo así, no soporto verlo sufrir de esa manera, lo único que quiero es que se recupere.

- Comprendo por lo que estás pasando Miho, pero no me parece justo. Por esa gente, Seiya y tú jamás han podido ser felices o estar juntos sin preocupaciones- Eris se sentó junto a su amiga y entrelazó sus dedos con algo de nerviosismo, hizo una pausa por varios segundos y continuó hablando- sé que no es el momento para hablar de esto, pero, tengo miedo…creo que Hyoga terminará conmigo.

- ¿Qué?- Miho fijó la mirada en Eris.

- Estos últimos días ha estado muy distante y no creo que sea por lo del accidente de la puerta o porque armé un escándalo por saber si pretendía una relación seria conmigo, me parece que hay algo más y creo que tiene relación con su destino como Caballero del Cisne- la joven cerró sus ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran.

- Tal vez deberías conversar con él, quizás el problema sea mucho menor de lo que tú crees, pero si te quedas con la duda sufrirás inútilmente- Miho esbozó una dulce sonrisa para transmitir de alguna manera apoyo a su amiga.

- No siempre quien sonríe es porque está feliz, te admiro Miho, a pesar de todos tus problemas puedes dedicarme una sonrisa y un buen consejo, si yo estuviera en tu lugar estaría hecha un mar de lágrimas-

- Lo siento-

- No, no es necesario que te disculpes, no me siento ofendida, es mejor sonreír a estar dando lástima- Eris se puso de pie con algo más de energía- Me he animado, si Hyoga quiere terminar conmigo no hay nada más que hacer, no puedo obligarlo a que me ame, de todas maneras fue lindo mientras duró, hablaré con él y aceptaré lo que decida, seré una chica fuerte ya lo verás.

- Tienes razón, ante la adversidad sólo nos queda ser fuertes y jamás darnos por vencidas, después de todo debemos seguir viviendo. Ya he tomado una decisión. Hablaré con el doctor que está a cargo de Seiya y le pediré que consiga algún especialista que pueda ayudarlo, creo que a través del hospital también se podría hacer algo así, pero si Seiya empeora o no aparece ninguna persona que pueda ayudarnos aceptaré enviarlo a la Fundación Graude- Miho también se puso de pie algo más tranquila, y ambas amigas regresaron al hospital para comunicarle la decisión a Hyoga y hablar con el médico.

* * *

Sentía una vez más el cuerpo profundamente adolorido, percibía sabor a sangre en su boca, le parecía que su cabeza daba vueltas, tenía mucho frío y veía borroso. Eso le sucedía a Seiya mientras despertaba en su habitación en el hospital, intentaba recordar lo que había sucedido, Miho había venido de visita, lloraba junto a él pero todo se volvía muy confuso dentro de su mente. En la medida que su visión regresaba, notaba los muebles y las frías paredes pintadas de blanco, el olor de los medicamentos, las agujas que penetraban su piel y la incómoda mascarilla que le daba oxígeno, y que según él no necesitaba, las máquinas y sus sonidos peculiares que indicaban su condición de aparente "estabilidad", y sentado a su lado derecho, mirándolo con extrema gravedad, se encontraba Hyoga de brazos cruzados.

- Creí que a estas alturas estarías en Grecia- Seiya intentó hablar con firmeza para convencer a su amigo de que no estaba tan grave y que toda esa parafernalia era una exageración de los médicos.

- Iba a marcharme hoy mismo pero no puedo regresar sin ti, esa era mi misión- comentó el Caballero del Cisne al oírlo- Miho está muy preocupada por ti, debiste decirnos antes lo que te estaba sucediendo.

- Esta enfermedad es problema mío, me recuperaré pronto- sonrió confiado Seiya.

- ¿Con esa mascarilla y todas esas cosas conectadas a tu cuerpo? Por favor, sé realista, estás grave y nadie sabe lo que tienes, además, no puedes excluirnos de tu vida como si nada, Miho es tu novia ¿No querías casarte con ella hace unos días? Y Eris y yo estamos preocupados, somos los únicos amigos tuyos que estamos en Japón en este momento.

- Lo sé, aún así, ninguno de ustedes puede hacer algo por mí, ni siquiera los médicos de este hospital- Seiya desvió su mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación.

- También estoy consciente de ello, por eso le sugerí a Miho que diera su autorización para trasladarte a la clínica de la Fundación Graude, eres un Kido, como yo, como los demás, tienes todo el derecho a exigir que se te atienda en ese lugar como el heredero del viejo Mitsumasa que eres-

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esa estúpida idea? No quiero nada de esa Fundación, ni mucho menos de ese viejo Kido- Seiya quiso levantarse pero Hyoga lo detuvo.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? No estás en condiciones de salir caminando así como así, te tienen en observación-

- Buscaré a Miho, debo decirle que no me lleven a ese lugar, aunque me trasladaran, ellos tampoco pueden hacer nada por mi y conversar contigo es una pérdida de tiempo- se quejó el enfermo.

- ¡Seiya! Soy tu amigo y medio hermano, deja de comportarte como un niño ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que todos estamos preocupados? En especial Miho, la pobre está destrozada- dijo Hyoga tratando de mantener quieto a Seiya para que no se quitara las agujas y cables del cuerpo.

- ¿Todos? ¿Alguien más fuera de Miho, Eris y tú sabe de esto?- la mirada del joven se veía seriamente perturbada- ¿Le dijiste a Saori que estoy interno en este hospital?

- ¡No! Aún no, debo hacerlo pero prefiero esperar a tener claro lo que tienes- Hyoga se percató de que Seiya estaba molesto, cada vez que él mencionaba a Saori su amigo reaccionaba así- ¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes?

- ¿De qué hablas?-

- Entre Saori y tú, algo sucedió y no entiendo qué es, eras su caballero más leal y ahora no puedo siquiera nombrarla sin que te enojes- Hyoga miró a Seiya con suspicacia- si no me lo dices, averiguaré por mi cuenta o iré directamente donde Saori y le preguntaré.

Seiya sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho, se sintió de pronto muy cansado y débil, como si fuera un anciano.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hyoga al verlo cerrar los ojos.

- Sí, sólo me siento un poco cansado con tanta anestesia que me ponen estos matasanos-

- Entonces, es mejor que duermas, volveré con Miho en unas horas más para decidir si te trasladamos o no- el Caballero del Cisne iba a retirarse de la habitación pero Seiya lo detuvo.

- ¡Espera! Te lo diré, pero no quiero que Miho se entere- Hyoga al oírlo regresó junto a él.

- Te escucho- dijo sentándose en la silla junto a la cama.

- El día que me marché del santuario, renuncié a mi armadura y mi destino como caballero, Saori siempre se negó a escucharme y al pisar el último peldaño saliendo de la casa de Aries, ella me maldijo porque no pude corresponder a sus sentimientos ni como Athena, ni como Saori-

- ¿Dices que Saori te maldijo?- Hyoga no podía creer las palabras de su amigo, eso era imposible, Athena estaba para preservar la paz y la justicia, maldecir era exactamente lo opuesto a lo que ella haría.

- Esta enfermedad nadie puede curarla, es producto de esa maldición. Saori lo dijo, mientras más ame a Miho y ella corresponda a mis sentimientos, mi cuerpo se deteriorará hasta morir, luego se convertirá en polvo. Miho jamás será feliz a mi lado, sufrirá y llorará sobre mi tumba hasta que se marchite y también muera- Seiya repitió una a una las palabras que recordaba.

- Eso es imposible, no lo comprendo ¿Acaso Saori enloqueció?- Hyoga aún no salía de su asombro.

- Ella cree que al ser la reencarnación de Athena y yo el Caballero de Pegaso, estamos obligados a amarnos y estar juntos, y aunque yo la admiro profundamente, el amor que siento hacia ella no es el mismo que Saori quiere que yo sienta, se lo expliqué, pero no quiso escucharme- Seiya estaba herido en lo más profundo por la actitud de la diosa hacia él.

- Por eso es que no quieres regresar al santuario, pero debes aclarar ese asunto, si vas puedes intentar que Saori te escuche nuevamente y retire su maldición- Hyoga trataba de buscar el punto medio a aquel conflicto.

- No, no voy a suplicarle. Eso es lo que ella quiere, desde niños siempre usó toda su autoridad para forzarnos a hacer cosas que no queríamos, cree que por ser Athena debo amarla, y me maldijo a pesar de que todos estos años he hecho hasta lo imposible para protegerla, no le daré en el gusto- la determinación de Seiya le pareció a Hyoga una locura.

- ¡Pero tu vida está en juego!-

- Prefiero morir en los brazos de Miho que pedir clemencia a una mujer egoísta-

- Seiya- Hyoga quedó sorprendido por la decisión de su amigo.

- Es por eso que guardé en secreto mi enfermedad, quiero vivir lo mejor que pueda hasta el último día, junto a la mujer que de verdad amo, no renunciaré a Miho, aunque me cueste la vida- Seiya se descompensó rápidamente, pronto acudieron médicos y enfermeras en su ayuda, sacaron a Hyoga de la habitación para estabilizar al paciente, y entonces él descubrió que Miho estaba en medio del pasillo, con la vista clavada en el suelo mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

- Miho ¿Escuchaste…?- quiso preguntar a la joven pero Eris contestó por ella.

- ¿Así que esa mujer maldijo a Seiya?- la mirada de la rubia era fría.

- Eso parece- Hyoga también bajó la mirada ante su novia, no esperaba que también lo hubiese escuchado.

- ¿Parece? Seiya lo dijo, y ahora que lo pienso cada vez que Miho intenta acercársele él empeora- insistió Eris, Hyoga encontró sentido a lo que la chica decía, pero Miho no pudo soportarlo y salió corriendo del hospital.

- ¡Miho! Eris, quédate con Seiya y no le digas nada de esto, yo iré por Miho- Hyoga fue tras la joven. Eris no tuvo más remedio que quedarse, estaba triste, las cosas habían tomado un rumbo incierto, la maldición de una diosa era difícil de romper.

- _No es justo, ni para Seiya ni para Miho_- pensó la rubia temiendo un desenlace fatal para sus amigos.

Lo que había escuchado Miho le cayó como un balde de agua fría, Seiya se había rebelado contra Saori porque no correspondía a sus sentimientos, y ella lo había maldito. Siempre había soñado con tener una vida feliz y tranquila con él, y las cosas estaban funcionando bien, ella estaba sumamente enamorada y la vida de ambos auguraba un maravilloso porvenir, pero tan pronto como llegó la alegría con el regreso de Seiya, tan pronto le fue arrebatada y por su propia culpa, mientras él más la amara más enfermaría. La joven tropezó y cayó en plena calle, las personas simplemente la miraban y pasaban a su lado, pero a ella no le importaba, adolorida por un raspón en su rodilla derecha se puso de pie. Ningún dolor físico se comparaba a la desgracia que sobre Seiya y ella se había venido encima ¿Acaso habría alguna solución?

Una fuerte brisa estremeció los árboles, y Miho se dio cuenta que estaba en la entrada a un santuario sintoísta, desesperada y sin saber qué hacer, decidió visitarlo, si una diosa extranjera había maldito a Seiya quizás sus dioses podían salvarlo.

Decidida subió por las escaleras, al entrar al santuario compró una tablilla llamada Ema para pedirle al dios de ese lugar el deseo que en ese momento comenzaba a germinar en su mente y en su corazón. Mientras escribía sobre la tablilla, pensaba en Seiya, en los buenos y los malos tiempos junto a él, habían sucedido tantas cosas. Cuando terminó, colgó la tablilla para que el kami del santuario pudiera leerla y cumplir lo que en ella había escrito:

"_Por favor, sólo deseo la felicidad de Seiya, sea cual sea, esté donde esté"_

Leía y releía la tablilla una y otra vez, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que todo tendría solución, estaba afligida, deseaba que un milagro ocurriese y que Seiya se salvara, que esa maldición no fuera más que una pesadilla y que despertaría como todas las mañanas a hacer sus quehaceres en el orfanato y su novio vendría en la tarde a cenar, pasearían juntos cerca de la playa y se besarían antes de que el regresara a dormir a su pensión.

- Miho- Hyoga había llegado hasta el santuario y la encontró viendo las tablillas, las cuales se mecían suavemente con el viento mientras poco a poco caía la noche, se percató de aquella que la joven había escrito, tras leerla se sentía incapaz de dar alguna explicación lógica a todo lo sucedido.

- Nunca me gustó esa señorita Saori, desde niña, intuí que ella sentía algo por Seiya, pero tuve que aceptar que sus destinos estaban enlazados, incluso asumí que él moriría por ella tarde o temprano, pero ¿Cómo puede ser posible que alguien que se diga amar es capaz de hacer algo tan horrible como lo que ella le ha hecho a Seiya? Puedo comprender sus celos porque amo a la misma persona, y no quisiera tener que verlo con otra mujer que no sea yo, pero hacerlo sufrir hasta la muerte es una crueldad- las lágrimas volvieron a invadir el rostro de Miho.

- A veces hay personas que aman pero no están dispuestas a perder, incluso hay quienes por amor hacen o pueden llegar a hacer cosas que no imaginan y creen que son las correctas-

- Pero ella es la reencarnación de una diosa, Seika nos enseñó a Seiya y a mí que en este mundo los dioses sólo desean nuestro bienestar y que son las propias personas quienes destruyen su vida y su propio mundo. Yo quiero creer firmemente en sus palabras, sin embargo, Seiya me ha dicho que esos dioses con los que tuvo que luchar eran diferentes, no son como los que Seika nos mencionó- Miho bajó la mirada mientras trataba de limpiar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

- Así es, pero Saori era diferente, escucha, no la justifico pero desde niños ella siempre se sacrificó por la humanidad, vivimos de batalla en batalla, esas cosas de alguna manera la terminaron agotando, quizás por eso ha cambiado, después de todo, aunque es la portadora del alma de Athena, es una humana con virtudes y defectos. Le he dicho a Seiya que intente hablar con ella una vez más pero se niega rotundamente- Hyoga intentaba comprender a Saori, no era fácil, ni siquiera él entendía bien su cambio de actitud.

- Seiya debe sentirse traicionado, está decepcionado porque creyó fielmente en sus ideales y finalmente ella terminó arrojándole una maldición. ¿Pero qué debo hacer yo? Quisiera ser lo suficientemente fuerte para sanarlo, no soy una diosa, no puedo hacer nada más que rezar a mis dioses para que le den felicidad y una buena salud, me siento tan inútil, creí que el dolor que sentía por la espera de su regreso había sido lo más difícil que había tenido que enfrentar, pero me equivoqué, Seiya está al borde de la muerte por mi culpa, el no se merece algo así y yo no puedo salvarlo, si me acerco el empeorará aún más, pero si se lo entrego a Saori sería como bajar los brazos sin luchar por el hombre que amo- Miho lloró con amargura y desconsuelo. Hyoga la abrazó, le entristecía verla así, por un instante pensó en que si Eris y él tuvieran que pasar por algo similar, preferiría morir antes que verla así de destrozada, por fin había comprendido que no había solución, Seiya se había dado cuenta de ello y por eso deseaba estar con la mujer que amaba hasta el final.

- A veces, sólo nos queda hacer aquello que de verdad nos haga felices- pensó en voz alta, Miho lo escuchó, deshizo el abrazo y se quedó en silencio por unos instantes intentando calmarse.

- Entiendo- dijo cuando logró reunir fuerzas para poder hablar, había tomado una decisión- quiero que Seiya viva una vida normal como la desea, pero no puede ser junto a mí, me alejaré definitivamente de él, llévalo a la clínica de la Fundación Graude y en cuanto se estabilice asegúrate que llegue a Grecia para que pueda hablar con Saori.

- Miho…- Hyoga no podía creer lo que escuchaba, comprendía cuan dolorosas eran aquellas palabras para la joven, pero también sabía que había que salvar a Seiya de alguna manera- Me aseguraré de que todo salga bien, lo prometo.

- Gracias Hyoga-

Ambos salieron del santuario, Miho regresó al orfanato con el corazón hecho pedazos. Por su parte, Hyoga al llegar al hospital le comentó a Eris la decisión de la joven, ella no podía creerlo y tan pronto como pudo tomó un taxi para ir donde Miho y pedirle una buena explicación, mientras el Caballero del Cisne hacía el papeleo para trasladar a un "estable" Seiya a la clínica de la Fundación Graude.

Era cerca de la medianoche cuando Eris llegó al orfanato, todos dormían, pero la joven tenía una copia de las llaves del lugar, así que no perdió su tiempo y caminó directamente hacia la habitación que compartía con su amiga, y allí la encontró, recostada sobre su cama abrazada a una fotografía de Seiya, en ese viejo torneo galáctico. Eris notó lo cansada que estaba Miho y la cubrió con una manta para que no se enfermara.

_- No fue nada fácil tomar esa decisión_- pensó, entonces Miho aún afligida habló en sueños.

_- Seika, protege a Seiya, por favor-_

**Continuará…**

**Palabras desconocidas que salieron en este capítulo.**

**Yakisoba: Tallarines fritos**.

**Sintoísmo: Religión original, nativa de Japón. Se adora a entidades llamadas kami o espíritus de la naturaleza. Algunos _kami_ son locales y son conocidos como espíritus de un lugar en particular. Cuando una persona fallece, pasa a convertirse en un kami.**

**Como siempre agradecimientos a mis fieles lectores en especial a Alyshaluz e InatZiggy Stardust, gracias por sus reviews, y también para aquellos silenciosos que han disfrutado con esta historia, se viene el final ¿Qué sucederá con Seiya Miho? **


	4. White Day, Gyaku-choco para Miho

**Discleimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation y nuevamente de Masami Kurumada quien después de ganar mucho dinero con Saint Seiya volvió a comprar los derechos sobre sus personajes...creo que jamás habrá un final u.u**

**Esta historia no persigue ningún fin de lucro, sólo Kurumada puede hacerlo, yo tomo sus personajes y les hago probar otras realidades porque mi imaginación vuela y no puedo detenerla. El contenido de este fic es 100% rosa, si eres diabético, alérgico al romance, a los fics heterosexuales, piénsalo dos veces antes de seguir leyendo.**

Chocolates para ti

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

**White Day, Gyaku choco para Miho**

"_Si nada nos salva de la muerte, al menos que el amor nos salve de la vida"_

(Pablo Neruda)

Hyoga hizo todo lo posible para llevar a Seiya cuanto antes a la clínica de la Fundación Graude, pese a las protestas del enfermo quién insistió hasta el cansancio para que lo dejaran tranquilo en el hospital.

- ¿Dónde está Miho? ¡No creo que haya autorizado esta estupidez!- reclamaba una y mil veces, intentando levantarse de la camilla en que era trasladado hasta que el Caballero del Cisne se atrevió a decirle la verdad.

- Deja de armar ese escándalo, Miho no vendrá, nos escuchó Seiya, sabe todo acerca de la maldición de Saori y decidió alejarse de ti para que no murieras-

- Mientes, Miho no haría algo como eso- Seiya apretó los puños con fuerza lleno de impotencia- ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tuvo que escucharnos? Ella no tenía que enterarse de esto, no quiero que se aleje, si muero mi deseo es que esté junto a mí, seré mucho más feliz de esa manera que viviendo una eternidad sin ella- un par de lágrimas rebeldes salieron de sus oscuros ojos, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el Caballero del Cisne.

- Tarde o temprano ella se enteraría, además, si mueres la siguiente en ser atacada por la maldición será ella, lo dijiste, se marchitará y también morirá sobre tu tumba ¿Quieres que eso pase? Por favor Seiya, sé razonable alguna vez y acepta su sacrificio, encontraremos una solución pero primero debes recuperarte- insistió Hyoga, pero su amigo se quedó en silencio, no había considerado que la vida de Miho también corría peligro.

_- Miho también morirá_- pensó- _que buena jugada has hecho Saori, casi nos tienes en tus manos_.

El brillo en los ojos de Seiya se perdió de repente, un mutismo desolador se apoderó de él, ya no existía nadie más a quién pudiera acudir para que le ayudara, su vida se estaba extinguiendo de a poco, luego seguiría la de la mujer que amaba, su única alternativa era tal como dijo Hyoga, ir a Grecia e implorar la piedad de Athena, él sabía que su amor era lo que ella deseaba, no había otra cosa que Saori aceptara a cambio, una vida sin Miho le parecía vacía, y amar por la fuerza a otra mujer también. Unas horas después, se encontraba en una habitación mucho más cómoda en la clínica de la Fundación Graude, todos le trataban como a un honorable Kido más, pero él no deseaba hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Hyoga quien no lo había dejado sólo ni por un segundo.

- Aquí estarás bien, al amanecer llegará un especialista en enfermedades extrañas para evaluarte. Con un diagnóstico concreto llamaré a Saori para informarle, y en cuanto estés más estable viajaremos de regreso a Rodorio, hemos tenido suerte tus ataques han sido muchos pero con menor intensidad- el Caballero del Cisne hablaba sólo, consciente de que Seiya lo escuchaba pero se negaba a dirigirle la palabra, pensaba que esa era una señal de que estaba aceptando el sacrificio de su novia y que pronto estarían en el santuario con Saori para que rompiera la maldición- ya son las tres de la madrugada, iré por un café, regresaré pronto para hacerte compañía- dijo saliendo de la habitación, incómodo con el mutismo de Seiya.

_- ¿Las tres de la madrugada? Ya es catorce de Marzo, es el White Day, esperaba impaciente esta fecha para darte un obsequio Miho, para agradecer el amor que me das, pero el destino ha querido que estemos separados-_ lleno de rabia y tristeza, Seiya cerró los ojos para intentar dormir.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, Hyoga se quedó dormido en una silla junto a la cama de su amigo, sus preocupaciones eran múltiples, la enfermedad de Seiya, el extraño comportamiento de Saori, el sacrificio de la inocente Miho, pero más importante aún desde un plano personal, su relación con Eris.

_- ¿Por qué has estado tan distante conmigo? Algo pasa, lo intuyo, dime que es, soy tu novia no quiero que guardes tus problemas sólo para ti como Seiya lo hizo con Miho-_

En medio de sus sueños podía escuchar la voz de ella, esa había sido la conversación de la noche anterior cuando él la acompañó a buscar un taxi para regresar al orfanato. No quiso terminar con ella, porque no era el momento apropiado, con la tragedia que se avecinaba sobre Seiya y Miho era más que suficiente. Esperaría un poco hasta que las cosas se tranquilizaran, pero por otro lado, sentía en lo más profundo que no deseaba hacerlo, no quería separarse de Eris y mucho menos hacerla sufrir.

- Eris- murmuró su nombre mientras abría torpemente sus ojos. Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las cortinas de la ventana, el día era frío, pero la luz cálida le daba algo de alegría. Rápidamente se desperezó, el médico que estaría a cargo de Seiya llegaría pronto para examinarlo, pero al voltear a darle los buenos días a su amigo se dio cuenta que él se había desconectado de todas las máquinas y no estaba- ¡Seiya!

Por más que lo buscó por toda la clínica no logró encontrarlo y para colmo Seiya había escondido su cosmos para no ser detectado.

_- ¿Dónde rayos se habrá metido?-_ pensó.

En el orfanato, Miho despertó agotada, el sueño no había logrado reponer sus fuerzas pero a pesar de todo debía trabajar, esa era la única cosa que alejaba sus pensamientos de Seiya, al menos cuando partió a Grecia hace ya poco más de ocho años. Eris había preparado el desayuno para Ritsu, Miho y ella, la cocinera llegaría un poco más tarde y los niños aún dormían.

- ¿Cómo estás Miho?- preguntó Ritsu preocupada al ver a la joven con el rostro cansado, Eris le había sugerido que no preguntara por Seiya, pero el teléfono sonó y la rubia dejó la sopa de miso servida en la mesa y corrió a atender.

- ¡Miho! Es Hyoga, dice que Seiya escapó de la clínica- habló con voz alarmada Eris tan pronto recibió el mensaje. Miho fue hacia ella y tomó el auricular, Hyoga repitió la terrible noticia y esta vez preguntó si sabía o tenía alguna pista de dónde podía estar Seiya. La joven no tenía idea de nada, todo aquello era totalmente inesperado. Inmediatamente se inició una búsqueda del enfermo, pero al llegar las dos de la tarde no se había logrado encontrar ni una señal de él.

_- ¿Dónde estás Seiya?- _pensaba Miho quien ante la noticia había salido a recorrer la ciudad para encontrarlo. Aunque estaba consciente de que no debía acercarse, no podía estar tranquila sabiendo que había escapado de la clínica, Seiya era un rebelde cuando se sentía oprimido, siempre se salía con la suya, pero enfermo no podía llegar muy lejos, podía pasarle algo malo como uno de esos terribles ataques producto de la maldición. Mientras caminaba sin dirección, preguntando a todo el mundo si habían visto a un joven de cabellos castaños con ropa de la clínica de la Fundación Graude, vio en la terraza de una cafetería como algunas parejas de enamorados festejaban el White Day, entonces, recordó algo muy importante, Seiya quería llevarla de visita al Parque Ueno ese día, si había un lugar donde quizás podría estar sería ese, de inmediato llamó a Eris para decirle que viajaría hasta ese lugar, y luego tomó un taxi.

Hyoga por su cuenta, fue a inspeccionar la pensión donde vivía Seiya, la casera le dijo que había estado ahí durante la mañana, había dicho que estaba de paso buscando algo de ropa para llevar a la clínica, entró a su habitación y luego había salido con un haori azul marino puesto sobre su ropa y llevaba un paquete en sus manos.

- Me pareció extraño porque no se cambió de ropa, bajo el haori seguía llevando los pantalones y la bata de la clínica- comentó la señora mientras Hyoga se dio cuenta que dentro de la habitación estaba todo intacto salvo que sobre la mesa había pegamento, papel de regalo y cintas de colores- Seguramente visitará a su novia por el White Day antes de regresar.

- ¿White Day?- Hyoga recordó ese día alarmado- ¡Seiya irá a buscar a Miho!

Pidiéndole a la casera que si veía a Seiya no dudara en llamar a la clínica de la Fundación Graude, el Caballero del Cisne partió inmediatamente rumbo al orfanato pensando que allí encontraría a su amigo.

Aunque el viaje para Miho resultó ser demasiado largo, sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca de Seiya. Al bajar del taxi no sabía por dónde empezar a buscarlo, el Parque Ueno era un lugar enorme, tenía demasiados espacios públicos y edificios que eran el centro de interés para muchos turistas tanto extranjeros como del país. La joven miraba impresionada, a pesar de que venía de visita algunas veces durante el año por el orfanato, siempre tenía que estar pendiente de los niños y cuidarlos, jamás disfrutaba plenamente ni siquiera del paisaje, todo era realmente bello, comprendía por qué Seiya insistía tanto en querer llevarla hasta allá, él trabajaba como jardinero desde su regreso de Grecia y siempre le mencionaba que irían juntos durante la primavera, y aunque aún faltaban unos días para que ella llegara de forma oficial, él le había dicho que el White Day era el apropiado para una cita y que quería almorzar con ella.

Pero ya eran más de las cuatro de la tarde, Miho no lograba recordar el lugar exacto donde tenía que reunirse con Seiya y comenzó a caminar sin dirección, su corazón era el único guía en ese momento. Era difícil saber dónde podría estar, además, el parque estaba lleno de personas celebrando el White Day, y había también indigentes que buscaban refugio en cualquier espacio. La joven tenía un poco de miedo, no sólo de que Seiya estuviera en algún problema, temía además de que pudieran asaltarla o secuestrarla en cualquier momento.

_- A Seiya le gusta venir a los santuarios sintoístas porque le recuerdan a Seika-_ pensó- _tal vez esté en el santuario Toshogu o quizás en el santuario Futarasan._

Miho caminó en dirección a aquellos lugares con la esperanza de encontrar a Seiya, entonces, de la nada sintió su pecho oprimido y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Miles de lágrimas resbalaban por sí solas de sus mejillas, pero prefirió no darles importancia, avanzó por gran parte del parque, estaba cansada pero no quería ni debía detenerse. Entonces vio frente a ella un viejo puente que estaba en desuso desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero un atrevido visitante se encontraba en medio de él, aferrado a los bordes viendo cómo corrían las aguas del río, ese hombre llevaba puesto un haori de color azul marino, un pantalón y una bata de hospital de color blanco y sus pies estaban completamente descalzos ¿Cómo había logrado llegar hasta ese lugar sin que nadie lo notara? Era lo que Miho pensó por unos segundos, pero ya no importaba, al fin lo había encontrado, la joven corrió por el puente hasta llegar a aquella persona.

- ¡Seiya!- gritó desesperada, mientras él volteaba a verla, su rostro estaba completamente demacrado, el cuerpo volvía a dolerle con fuerzas y la respiración se dificultaba más a cada segundo, pero la alegría que sentía de tan sólo verla podía mucho más que todo aquello.

- Miho- sonrió débilmente, un pequeño ataque de tos lo invadió, pero Seiya intentó controlarlo y caminó con paso lento hasta ella y la abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Si estamos juntos morirás- decía entre lágrimas la joven. Seiya por su lado acercó su rostro hasta el pecho de su novia.

- Si debo morir, quiero que estés a mi lado…- murmuró con suavidad encendiendo su cosmos- me gusta oír los latidos de tu corazón…no permitiré que mueras tu también, ella puede acabar conmigo, pero haré lo que sea para salvarte.

- Por favor detente, quiero que vivas y que seas feliz, aunque debas vivir con otra mujer-

- No podría, eso sería vivir en un engaño- Seiya intentó afirmarse nuevamente en uno de los extremos del puente, Miho le ayudó y el tomó su mano con ternura- Este río se llama Daiya y este puente es el sagrado puente Shinkyo, cuando éramos niños vine con Seika de visita a este lugar, me gusta ver el agua correr tan veloz e imparable, deseaba venir aquí contigo. La vida es como un río Miho, fluye sin detenerse, en su recorrido hay rocas de muchos tamaños intentando detenerlo, o incluso alterando su recorrido, pero a pesar de todo logra pasar por ellas hasta llegar al mar. Esta maldición es como esas piedras, pero no logrará hacernos daño, aún si debo morir lo haré feliz, porque tú estás a mi lado, entonces te protegeré para que no estés sola y puedas formar ese hogar con el que ambos hemos soñado.

- ¡Seiya!- Miho lo abrazó una vez más, no podía parar de llorar, sabía que esa era una despedida.

- Perdóname por haber sido tan egoísta, debí haberle hecho caso a Saori y evitarte todo este sufrimiento-

- No, no puedo perdonar egoísmo donde no lo hay, siempre he estado dispuesta a seguirte hasta el final, decidas lo que decidas, estos meses juntos han sido los más hermosos que he tenido, naciste para ser libre Seiya y decidir por ti mismo, la única que ha sido egoísta he sido yo por querer alejarme de ti sabiendo que lo único que deseabas era estar a mi lado- Miho entre lágrimas intentó sonreír para calmar a su novio, pero no consiguió esbozar ese gesto.

- Miho, no llores, esto es para ti, gracias por darme tu amor y tu comprensión- Seiya tenía el regalo de Miho en una de las mangas del haori, lo sacó y lo entregó a su novia- feliz White Day.

La joven recibió el paquete con una mezcla de ternura y dolor, lo abrió con delicadeza y encontró dentro de él una caja con bombones de chocolate blanco que tenían forma de corazón.

- Son tus chocolates favoritos Seiya- dijo mientras recordaba que él solía devorarlos en tan sólo unos segundos. Seiya tomó con debilidad uno de los bombones y lo condujo hasta la boca de Miho.

- Estos son chocolates para ti- la joven abrió la boca con timidez ante ese gesto tan íntimo, y probó el corazón de chocolate blanco. Su dulzura invadió pronto su lengua y su paladar, entonces, Seiya cogió a la joven por la cintura y la besó con desesperación, pensando en que esa sería la última vez que podría hacerlo. Sus labios permanecieron unidos por un instante, opacando el dulce sabor del bombón, así como el calor del cuerpo de Seiya atenuaba el de los rayos del sol del atardecer, todo el ambiente parecía estar envuelto en una especie de magia, el aire fresco, el ligero sonido del agua fluyendo por el río, el cantar de los pájaros de los árboles enormes de los santuarios aledaños. Hasta que en medio de aquel candoroso beso, tras el suave gusto del chocolate, remplazando el perfume masculino del cuerpo de Seiya, el penetrante sabor y olor de la sangre invadió el paladar de Miho, las lúgubres campanadas de los templos budistas resonaban al mismo tiempo espantando y haciendo volar a los cuervos, su estridente canto simbolizaba la hora en que el sol declinaba, pero también representaba en la mitología japonesa, la intervención de los dioses en los asuntos de los mortales.

- Nunca olvides que te amo…- el cuerpo de Seiya se volvió muy pesado, y cayó sobre la joven completamente inerte, mientras una lágrima brillante como un cristal resbalaba por su mejilla.

- Seiya, abre los ojos, resiste, dijiste que habías regresado por mí, que querías que te ayudara a tener hijos ¿Recuerdas? No me dejes, mira, estos son tus chocolates favoritos, si quieres los comeremos juntos bajo nuestro árbol, pero no te vayas…Seiya... ¡Seiya!- un grito desgarrador asustó a los cuervos, el sol se ocultaba con la vida del joven jardinero, Miho sintió una enorme punzada en el corazón y cayó desmayada junto a él. Si la maldición de Saori se cumplía al pie de la letra, sería la próxima en morir.

* * *

_Miho se encontró de pronto en una oscura habitación, llevaba puesto un sobrio kimono de color negro, estaba completamente sola sin nadie que pudiera hacerle compañía, lo sabía, ese era el precio que debía pagar por provocar la ira de una diosa. Pero no le importaba, amaba a Seiya, lo último que podía hacer en ese momento por ese noble y puro sentimiento sería velar su cuerpo, y prepararlo para el funeral. Miró en todas direcciones buscando una puerta que le permitiera salir de esa habitación para esperar a la funeraria que traería el ataúd de madera blanca en el cual había que poner el cuerpo de su novio, y vio que a través de una de las correderas que comunicaban con un patio interior se filtraba la luz de la luna llena, dando algo de claridad al lugar. Al centro, recostado sobre tatami estaba Seiya con los ojos cerrados, vestido con un kimono ceremonial blanco, cubierto por un futon. Sólo faltaba ocultar su rostro bajo un paño de color blanco que Miho notó que sostenía entre sus manos, caminó con paso lento hacia él, pensando en lo que necesitaría para poder despedirlo correctamente, primero, una fotografía que iría ubicada sobre el ataúd, la única que ella poseía era aquella vieja imagen de Seiya en el torneo galáctico, la misma que la acompañaba cada vez que lloraba por él esperando su regreso, desteñida por el tiempo y por la pena, según la tradición debía además agregar en el ataúd objetos que recordaran al difunto, el único gran objeto que Seiya había utilizado en los momentos más decisivos de su vida era la armadura de Pegaso, como había renunciado a su vida de Caballero, la armadura no estaba junto a él. _

_Miho decidió entonces que más tarde buscaría su pequeña pala de jardinero favorita, sus últimos momentos había decidido vivirlos como un hombre normal, ser jardinero en el Parque Ueno era lo mejor que le había podido suceder, después de tantas muertes alrededor de su existencia, al menos eso era lo que Seiya había dicho, también debía traer ofrendas, agua, arroz y sal, que acompañarían a la fotografía y la pala. Pero había dos objetos sumamente importantes que la joven debía conseguir para que su difunto novio pudiera unirse a los dioses y convertirse en uno de ellos, un pequeño cofre de madera blanca llamado Mitamaya, que significa "Casa de augustas almas" y dentro de él poner una tabla de madera también blanca llamada Tamashiro o "Marca de almas", en ella debían ir escritos los nombres de los antepasados de Seiya, y por supuesto, su nombre también debía estar incluido, la joven no sabía con exactitud quiénes eran los antepasados de su novio, ni siquiera conocía el nombre de su madre, el jamás la había mencionado, aunque si escuchó que el señor Mitsumasa Kido era el verdadero padre de Seiya, pero él se negaba a aceptarlo como tal, después de todo, no merecía figurar como un antepasado de él, Seika, era la única que tendría ese honor. La vida de un huérfano era así, su hermana era todo para él, el resto, era un conjunto de parientes de los cuales no sabía si realmente existían, Miho lo comprendía, ella tenía una situación similar, sin un pasado que recordar, sólo un presente por el cual vivir, y un futuro con el cual soñar._

_Sentía un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo mientras más se acercaba a su novio, como si tuviera enterradas miles de finísimas agujas._

_- Pronto te convertirás en un kami, pero, yo quiero que estés aquí conmigo- las lágrimas de Miho cayeron sobre el pálido y sereno rostro de Seiya. Su oscuro y sedoso cabello, enmarcaba su imberbe y varonil faz, sus largas pestañas le daban esa belleza que sólo la muerte da a quienes se lleva con ella. Esto conmovió profundamente a la joven, quien depositó un suave beso sobre sus gélidos labios, y entonces intentó ocultar con el paño blanco esa expresión de paz para siempre, pero no pudo, el dolor era demasiado grande y se negaba a creer que él había muerto, a pesar de tener su cadáver frente a ella._

_- Seiya… ¿Por qué no abres tus ojos? Dime que todo esto es una broma, ríete de mí, como cuando éramos unos niños, me prometiste que iríamos a ver los cerezos en flor, y que en el festival de verano atraparías peces de colores para los niños del orfanato, que querías ir a la playa, partir una sandía con una sola mano y ver los fuegos artificiales juntos, tenemos tanto que hacer, tanto que vivir…Seiya- Miho hablaba casi en súplicas, el frío del exterior parecía estar entrando en la habitación al igual que una luz tenue que poco a poco se hacía más intensa. De golpe se abrió la corredera, dando paso a una silueta envuelta en un potente haz de luz, que opacaba por completo a la luna y las estrellas. La joven se asustó, y adolorida, se alejó un poco de Seiya mientras que la silueta tomaba una forma física femenina junto a él._

_La visitante era una joven y hermosa mujer, de piel suave, blanca, sin imperfecciones, sus labios eran de un rojo carmesí, sus mejillas de un rosa muy pálido, el castaño cabello iba recogido en un alto peinado adornado con hojas de laurel, y una diadema dorada adornaba su frente. Su cuerpo era esbelto como una finísima estatua de mármol, vestía una túnica de color blanco sin mangas que dejaba a la vista sus delgados brazos. Con delicadeza puso su oído en el pecho de Seiya, tratando de escuchar los latidos de su corazón, luego juntó su frente a la de él y sonrió después de unos segundos, abriendo sus largas pestañas, sus ojos eran de un color dorado._

_- He llegado a tiempo, Átropo aún no ha cortado el hilo de tu vida, pero lo está tensando con mucha fuerza, debe ser porque tu alma se niega a salir de tu cuerpo, aún estando bajo el efecto de una maldición sigues oponiéndote a nuestra voluntad, por eso Athena te ama, la fuerza de tu espíritu es admirable- comentó con voz cantarina, luego dirigió su deslumbrante mirada a Miho._

_- No me tengas miedo, no he venido a llevarme a este mortal, no soy la diosa apropiada para esta tarea. El amor puro y casto que existe entre ustedes ha conmovido a mi madre Hera, reina de los olímpicos, quien rige sobre el matrimonio y a mi tía Hestia, señora del fuego del hogar, ellas me han enviado hasta aquí para ayudarles porque no comparten el castigo que Athena les ha dado-explicó con dulzura._

_- ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Miho con timidez._

_- Mi nombre es Hebe, hija de Zeus y Hera, diosa de la juventud y quien custodia el néctar de Ambrosía- la deidad se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar frente a la joven japonesa- Tu tablilla en ese santuario sintoísta fue acogida por el dios Toro que habita en ese lugar, ese es uno de los animales que sirven a mi madre, ella ha observado los pasos de Athena en esta encarnación, y aunque ha logrado proteger a la humanidad de una manera formidable, ha crecido entre mortales aprendiendo de ellos tanto sus virtudes como sus defectos, en parte ha sido culpa de mi hermano Ares, por eso mi madre se siente responsable. Saori Kido, como es llamada entre ustedes, se obsesionó con el legendario amor entre Athena y el Caballero de Pegaso, lo cierto es que en cada era, ellos renacen para encontrarse, pelear por la justicia y tener una relación especial, pero, desde tiempos inmemoriales este amor se ha dado de formas diferentes, algunas veces intenso y pasional, en otras basado en el respeto y la más pura admiración, eso es lo que ha sucedido en esta última reencarnación, pero ella se niega a comprenderlo, y su corazón se encuentra herido ante el rechazo de su Caballero de Pegaso, por eso lo ha maldito, he sido enviada para decirte que aún existe una forma de salvarlo pero debes perdonar a Athena, y a la mujer que ha maldito en su nombre ¿Estás dispuesta a hacerlo?._

_- Es difícil lo que usted me pide- suspiró Miho- pero si existe una forma de salvar a Seiya, estoy dispuesta a perdonar a Saori Kido y también a Athena._

_- Veo que hablas con la verdad- la diosa miró mucho más allá de los ojos de la joven, intentó llegar hasta el fondo de su corazón, y lo que vio le dejó complacida- Entonces, escucha bien lo que te diré, tenemos poco tiempo, debes actuar con rapidez y jamás dudar, de lo contrario perderás a Seiya para siempre, la maldición no se romperá y la siguiente en morir serás tú- Hebe se expresó con una profunda sinceridad y seriedad._

_- Dígame lo que debo hacer- Miho desconfiaba de los dioses con los que Seiya había tenido que combatir, pero la diosa de la juventud le pareció tan imponente, tan sincera, ella no podía ser mala o al menos nada que viniera de ella podría dañar a su novio más de lo que ya estaba, debía creer, los milagros existían, pero si cerraba su mente nada sucedería._

_- He traído una pequeña botella de cristal que contiene Ambrosía, el néctar que le otorga a los dioses la vida eterna, obviamente, en el estado en que está Seiya no podrá darle esta virtud, pero sí logrará liberarlo de la maldición, su alma se niega a abandonar aún su cuerpo, Átropo no ha podido cortar el hilo de la vida porque la constelación de Pegaso está entregándole parte de sus energías a Seiya aunque parezca que ha fallecido, pero esto no durará por mucho tiempo, cuando Helios, el Sol, aparezca con su carruaje dorado, y tome el lugar de Aurora, y el lucero del alba desaparezca, será su fin, Pegaso de día no podrá continuar dándole fuerzas, y Átropo al fin podrá cortar el hilo de su vida. Debes hacer que beba la Ambrosía antes de que eso ocurra, si así sucede y tu amor y tu voluntad son tan fuertes como los de Seiya, ambos se salvaran ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?-_

_- Amo a Seiya, haré todo lo que sea con tal de que él pueda regresar a mi- contestó Miho llena de valor._

_- No será fácil, la maldición ya está actuando sobre tu cuerpo, mientras más te acerques a Seiya, el dolor se volverá insoportable, sólo se detendrá cuando él la haya bebido por completo- la diosa hizo aparecer la pequeña botella de cristal y la puso en manos de Miho- No podemos hacer nada más, ahora tu destino y el de Seiya dependen de ti, debes saber que aunque logres salvarlo, siempre será de esa manera, la vida misma constituye un desafío, y más aún para quienes desean compartirla juntos, que Tiké, señora de la fortuna te proteja._

_Hebe sonrió con amabilidad y desapareció en un enorme haz de luz, dejando a Miho completamente a oscuras._

* * *

Seiya sentía un frío enorme, su cuerpo ya no le dolía, no sentía malestar alguno, atrás quedó el sudor helado, el sabor a sangre en su boca, las punzadas de dolor por todo su ser. Se sintió muy liviano, y entonces, se percató que estaba en una sala de hospital muy distinta a las otras en que estuvo interno. Había una luz muy tenue, muchos compartimientos, como si fueran casilleros, sobre un mesón yacía una serie de implementos quirúrgicos, comenzó a recorrer el lugar tratando de saber dónde estaba, cuando tropezó con una camilla que tenía un cuerpo completamente cubierto con una sábana blanca, le invadió una curiosidad enorme, tomó la sábana y la levantó con cautela. Un grito aterrador salió de sus labios al ver quien estaba sobre la camilla.

- ¿Sorprendido?- escuchó decir a alguien, volteó para saber de quién se trataba. Frente a él, había una mujer hermosa, pero por su cabello completamente canoso, se notaba que era mucho mayor que él- No me mires así, sabes que ese es tu cuerpo, estás muerto Seiya.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Yo estoy aquí…- intentó comprender confundido en voz alta.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta? Poco a poco te conviertes en un ser etéreo, tú eres el alma del que yace en esa camilla, ha llegado tu hora- la mujer caminó hasta quedar frente al alma de Seiya- Mi nombre es Átropo, una de las señoras del destino o Moiras, soy quien corta el hilo de la vida- explicó mientras tomaba con delicadeza un cordón plateado que nacía del ombligo del cuerpo de Seiya y llegaba hasta el ombligo etéreo de su alma.

- Aléjate, no permitiré que me lleves- dijo con decisión tratando de evitar que la mujer tocara el cordón- Aún tengo mucho que hacer en esta vida, quiero formar una familia con Miho, tener hijos, vivir de una manera tranquila, se lo prometí a Seika y también me lo prometí a mi mismo- insistió.

- Muchos al igual que tú, comprenden lo que perdieron durante sus vidas en este preciso momento, pero todo tiene su tiempo Seiya, incluso tú, a quien he estado a punto de cortar el hilo de su vida innumerables veces- dijo la diosa con una expresión de compasión- así es la vida de ustedes los mortales, son sólo un breve suspiro en medio de la eternidad.

- ¡Pero yo quiero vivir! ¿Acaso no he arriesgado mi vida por la humanidad? Tengo derecho a ser feliz, aún me queda mucho por hacer junto a Miho- insistió desesperado Seiya.

- La maldición de Athena es muy poderosa, fuiste en contra de la voluntad de una diosa, este es el precio que ella te ha hecho pagar, acéptalo- Átropo hizo aparecer unas viejas y mohosas tijeras y cogió el cordón de plata del joven y comenzó a tensarlo.

- ¡Suéltame! No quiero morir, antes debo encontrar la forma de salvar a Miho, debo protegerla- Seiya se abalanzó contra la diosa para golpearla, pero su ser traspasó a la mujer, como si estuviera hecho de aire.

- Me habían dicho que eres obstinado, en varias ocasiones los dioses han deseado tu muerte, pero tu fuerza de voluntad ha evitado que este hilo se corte, para asegurarme de que esta vez no suceda he venido a cortarlo directamente de tu cuerpo- comentó Átropo abriendo las tijeras para cortar y separar el alma de Seiya de su cuerpo, estas comenzaron a cerrarse con lentitud, la diosa hacía su trabajo con calma, mientras que el joven comenzó a sentir su cuerpo cada vez más liviano. La sensación que esto producía en él, generaba una calma enorme, desde donde estaba, veía su cuerpo cubierto por la sábana, con los ojos cerrados, como si sólo estuviera dormido, tal vez, eso era lo mejor, no volvería a sufrir, se reuniría con Seika una vez más, descansaría finalmente sin más guerras santas, sin más sacrificios, sin más dolor.

Átropo continuó cortando despacio el cordón de plata.

La sensación de bienestar se multiplicaba en el alma de Seiya mientras más avanzaba la tijera de la diosa de lo inevitable. Una multitud de recuerdos acudieron a su mente, los hechos de su vida aparecieron delante de él como una película, todo cuanto había hecho, desde que Seika cuidaba de él en el orfanato, la estancia en la mansión Kido, el entrenamiento en Grecia bajo la tutela de Marín, sus enemigos, las grandes batallas que había lidiado, las doce casas, Asgard, el templo de Poseidón en las profundidades del océano, el Hades, donde la espada del dios del inframundo atravesó su pecho, otras guerras con diversos dioses del Olimpo, la muerte de su hermana, quien apenas lograba recordarlo, su renuncia a la Orden de Athena, la maldición de Saori, y un reencuentro en una playa de arena gris, con las estrellas titilando en la distancia, todas ellas, brillantes, y en medio, la constelación de Pegaso iluminando a una mujer que lloraba junto al mar, sus cabellos eran negro azulados, su piel blanca estaba algo bronceada por el trabajo diario, sus ojos claros le miraban con sorpresa, él corrió hacia ella, ambos cayeron al agua, pero luego se levantaron, se reconocieron y se besaron.

_- ¡Estás vivo, Seiya! Y has vuelto, bienvenido a casa-_

- Bienvenido a casa- murmuró recordando aquella palabra, su condición de huérfano jamás le dio la oportunidad de tener una casa, o algo a lo que pudiera llamar hogar, pero esa palabra resonó en su ser etéreo como si fuera realmente importante- Bienvenido a casa- dijo esta vez un poco más alto, mientras el cordón plateado que salía de su ombligo flotaba cada vez más libre de su atadura física, Átropo estaba terminando su tarea.

- Bienvenido a casa- Seiya habló con voz clara y potente- mi casa, mi hogar, mi familia está junto a Miho, decidí que así sería, por favor, Pegaso, aunque renuncié a ti, sólo por esta vez, dame de tus fuerzas, no quiero morir, quiero estar junto a ella una sola vez más, te prometo que no desperdiciaré esta oportunidad.

En el preciso instante en que Átropo iba a dar el corte que separaría definitivamente el cuerpo de Seiya de su alma, un potente haz de luz que llegó desde el infinito y rodeó el cordón de plata la interrumpió. La tijera no logró hacer el corte, por más que la diosa lo intentaba.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? Jamás ha fallado mi tijera con ningún mortal ¿Acaso eres un dios?- Átropo retrocedió en vista de que no había logrado cortar el cordón de plata- ¡Eso es imposible!

- No soy un dios, es Pegaso, mi constelación ha escuchado mis súplicas y ha venido en mi ayuda- Seiya sostenía el cordón, el cual resplandecía como la luz de las estrellas.

- Ya veo- Átropo sonrió acariciando sus tijeras- No eres un dios pero ese no es motivo para que no te rindas en la adversidad, incluso en la muerte eres admirable, no me agrada la idea de cortar un hilo tan valioso, pero debo cumplir con mi tarea, para eso es que existo, si tienes suerte, quizás alguien te socorra a tiempo, Pegaso sólo podrá protegerte mientras resplandezca en el firmamento, al llegar el día y Helios opaque su brillo, no podrás detener mis tijeras, hasta entonces esperaré- la diosa desapareció de aquella sala, mientras el alma de Seiya regresaba por un instante a su cuerpo.

* * *

- ¡Miho, Miho, Miho despierta!- la voz de Eris trajo de regreso a Miho del mundo de los sueños a la realidad. En cuanto Hyoga llegó al orfanato preguntando por la joven, Eris dijo que había ido al Parque Ueno, y ambos se dirigieron hacia allá con la esperanza de encontrar a la pareja a salvo, más no fue así. Seiya estaba tendido en medio del puente Shinkyo sin ningún rastro de signos vitales, y Miho estaba abrazada a él, aparentemente desmayada. Tan rápido como pudieron, llamaron a la clínica de la Fundación Graude para trasladarlos de urgencia. Pero todo fue en vano. Los médicos constataron el deceso de Seiya, y después de hacerle exámenes a Miho le diagnosticaron Leucemia, claro que la joven desconocía esta condición, porque mientras le revelaban la terrible noticia a Eris y a Hyoga, ella dormía en una de las habitaciones del recinto. La rubia estaba entristecida, y al ver a su amiga tan tranquila, tendida en la cama, le habló en voz alta temiendo que estuviera también muerta.

- _¿Fue un sueño?- _pensó mientras habría los ojos, pero luego sintió algo entre sus manos, era la botella de cristal con Ambrosía que la diosa Hebe le había dado para salvar a Seiya, al comprender que todo era verdad, Miho se levantó de inmediato- ¿Dónde está Seiya?

- Miho…Seiya, Seiya está…- los ojos de Eris se llenaron de lágrimas, no sabía cómo decirle a su amiga lo que había pasado con Seiya.

- Eris ¿Qué hora es? ¿Ha salido el sol?- preguntó Miho pero su amiga era incapaz de responder aquella interrogante, la joven no perdió su tiempo, y a pesar del dolor de su cuerpo, se levantó y abrió las cortinas de la habitación, percatándose que poco a poco el cielo comenzaba a aclarar y las estrellas a desaparecer, pero, para su fortuna el lucero del alba aún estaba en su lugar.

- Miho, has despertado- escuchó decir a Hyoga, y desesperada se dirigió a él.

- ¿Dónde está Seiya? ¡Sé cómo salvarlo, pero tengo poco tiempo!- Al escucharla, Hyoga y Eris se miraron entre sí con preocupación, pensaban que la joven se negaba a aceptar la muerte de Seiya.

- Lo siento, pero ya no podemos hacer nada- contestó con pesar el caballero del Cisne mientras se le nublaban los ojos y trataba de contener las lágrimas.

- ¡No me entienden! Seiya aún se resiste a morir- Miho salió corriendo fuera de la habitación, de seguro tenían a Seiya en la morgue, tenía que encontrarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

- ¡Miho!- Eris intentó detenerla por su estado de salud, pero Hyoga lo evitó.

- Quizás acepte su partida si ve su cuerpo inerte-

Guiada por su corazón, por las señal éticas del hospital y por el dolor de su cuerpo, sus articulaciones y la fiebre que comenzó de pronto, Miho logró subir a un ascensor que conducía a la morgue en el subterráneo del edificio. Al mismo tiempo, el sol, Helios, avanzaba inexorablemente sobre la bóveda celeste, mientras que el lucero del alba se extinguía junto con la vida de Seiya.

- ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó el encargado de la morgue al ver a Miho vestida con un camisón de la clínica caminando a duras penas.

- Soy la novia de Seiya Kido ¡exijo ver su cuerpo ahora mismo!- contestó sin siquiera pensarlo, y a pesar de que el encargado insistió que necesitaba la autorización de algún médico de turno, la joven lo ignoró por completo y entró decidida a la sala.

Seiya estaba recostado sobre una camilla, completamente desnudo, cubierto por una sábana de color blanco. Dentro de poco le harían una autopsia para determinar las causas de su muerte.

- ¡Seiya!- Miho se aproximó hacia él, cada paso era un suplicio enorme, la visión se ponía borrosa mientras más se acercaba, el dolor de su cuerpo era insoportable, pero tenía que salvarlo. Cuando estuvo frente a él, sacó la botella con Ambrosía- ya estoy aquí, por favor, resiste.

Ante los reclamos del encargado Miho levantó la sábana hasta el pecho de Seiya, sujetó su cabeza con suavidad y le dio a beber el elixir, en el preciso momento en que el lucero del alba desaparecía por completo y Átropo, sigilosa, aparecía con sus tijeras en mano sosteniendo el cordón de plata que venía a cortar. El corazón de la joven latía con fuerza, estaba desesperada, dentro de sí suplicaba a los kami que protegieran a Seiya y que la ambrosía pudiera salvarlo. En ese instante Hyoga y Eris entraron a la sala.

- Miho ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó la rubia asustada al verla junto al cadáver de Seiya, observándolo fijamente.

- Es demasiado tarde, él ya no está con nosotros- Hyoga puso una mano en su hombro, mientras la ambrosía resbalaba por la boca de Seiya hacia afuera.

- Seiya- dijo casi en susurros y lloró con amargura junto a él- Lo siento, lo siento tanto, perdóname, me esperaste hasta el final y te he fallado.

- ¿De qué hablas Miho?- Eris miró a Hyoga sin comprender las palabras de su amiga, esa situación era demasiado alarmante, ella había enloquecido- es mejor que salgamos de aquí, hay que hacer los preparativos para lo que se viene- dijo con cautela para no mencionar la palabra funeral.

- Miho, debes descansar, tu salud no es muy buena en este momento- intentó decir Hyoga para sacar a la joven de la morgue.

- ¡No quiero! ¡He descansado toda mi vida sin poder hacer nada por Seiya, mientras él arriesgaba su vida para protegernos de esos dioses! ¡No es justo!- Eris abrazó a Miho con fuerza, estaba llena de tristeza, el dolor de haber perdido a quien amaba era terrible, sentía como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de su cuerpo, ya no le importaba nada ni siquiera la muerte. Hyoga tomó a la joven por los hombros con suavidad y la condujo fuera de la morgue mientras Eris los seguía, cuando llegaron a la puerta una voz los detuvo.

- Esperen…no quiero quedarme aquí-

Esa voz era familiar para los tres, al igual que el cosmos que junto a los rayos del sol del nuevo día comenzaba a arder brillante, con una renovada y enorme fuerza.

- ¡Seiya!-

Mientras los tres corrían hacia el joven, Átropo sonreía oculta a la vista de todos con sus tijeras en mano.

- Ambrosía, muy inteligente jugada, pero aunque usaran ese elixir, nadie puede escapar al destino impuesto por las Moiras, ni siquiera los mismos dioses, por esta vez, y en vista de la injusta decisión de Athena, he decidido dejarte vivir, pero nos volveremos a ver algún día Seiya, hasta entonces-

* * *

El renacimiento del cosmos de Seiya fue enorme, la explosión de energía atravesó cordilleras, ríos, lagos, ciudades y mares, aquellos quienes eran santos de Athena o que alguna vez estuvieron involucrados en alguna guerra santa lograron percibir aquella rareza en el ambiente. En Rodorio, Saori se encontraba serena bebiendo una copa de vino junto a una fuente de agua, acompañada por Shun.

- ¡Ese cosmos es de…!- al sentir la energía de Seiya, Shun trató de disimular su alegría, sabía sobre la maldición de Athena, pero no podía revelar aquel acto de la diosa a los demás caballeros de la orden, si eso sucedía, la diosa perdería el respeto de todos aquellos quienes juraban servirle, así se lo hizo entender Saori, junto a otros detalles más que sólo consiguieron que él terminara sirviendo a su lado como un mero espectador de la desgracia de su amigo, por eso intentó ayudar en secreto a Seiya para que viajara lejos de la diosa y pudiera encontrar una solución, pero en lugar de hacer eso, el obstinado Seiya se había marchado a Japón para buscar a Miho, Shun sabía que eso sería una muerte segura, pero justo en ese momento, al sentir su cosmoenergía se dio cuenta que la maldición se había roto.

- Las Moiras no lograron llevárselo al Hades ¿Por qué? Mi maldición fue bastante clara- Saori dejó el cáliz dorado en el que estaba bebiendo, y miró las aguas de la fuente, en ellas se reflejaba Seiya de pie cubierto hasta la cintura por una sábana blanca y Miho abrazándolo entre lágrimas.

- Athena, sabes que ningún dios controla las decisiones de las Moiras, además, ellas no son las únicas que estaban en contra de la maldición que arrojaste sobre Seiya- comentó Shun con seriedad.

- Hera, Hestia, Hebe, Iris…todas ellas están en mi contra, siempre ha sido así, ellas no me preocupan, tampoco que mi maldición se haya roto. Todos ustedes, los que han sobrevivido a todas las batallas en contra de los dioses, quienes me han ayudado a restablecer la paz, me pertenecen, Seiya está deslumbrado por querer tener una vida normal, pero la verdad es que siempre tendrá que regresar a mi, veré que lo entienda, su vida y su destino son míos lo quiera o no- Saori cogió nuevamente su cáliz dorado y derramó el vino sobre la fuente, la imagen de Seiya besando a Miho quedó cubierta por el rojo del vino, mientras ella se retiraba a sus aposentos. Shun levantó el cáliz que la diosa había dejado y notó que se había puesto de color negro.

- Saori está furiosa, parte de su energía oscura fue absorbida por el oro de este cáliz, ya nada es como antes, nuestra diosa ha sucumbido ante las imperfecciones de los mortales, deberás estar alerta Seiya, Athena hará lo que sea para traerte de regreso o destruirte-

* * *

Transcurrió exactamente un mes para que los médicos se decidieran a darle el alta oficial a Seiya después de hacerle muchos exámenes, Miho salió mucho antes debido a que los nuevos resultados sobre su leucemia indicaban que había una equivocación y la joven gozaba de muy buena salud. El caso del joven japonés le dio la vuelta al mundo, en particular por haber regresado a la vida después de habérsele declarado desahuciado. Sin embargo, Seiya se negó a dar entrevistas y conferencias a programas de televisión o periódicos.

Hyoga habló escuetamente con Saori, informándole de todo lo sucedido, con excepción de la maldición que ella le había arrojado a Seiya. El Caballero del Cisne ignoraba por completo que la diosa sabía a la perfección todo con lujo de detalles, y le comunicó que dadas las circunstancias tardaría en regresar al santuario, por lo menos hasta asegurarse que su amigo de verdad estaba mejor de salud.

La primavera había llegado, el Parque Ueno estaba en todo su esplendor, Seiya se había tomado el día libre y había llevado a Miho, a Hyoga y a Eris de visita a ese lugar. Mientras caminaba con su novia en dirección a uno de los santuarios sintoístas para agradecer a los kami por haber intervenido ante la diosa Hera, Hyoga y Eris los esperaban sentados bajo unos cerezos en flor, junto a un riachuelo por donde se veían pasar botecillos con gente en ellos.

- Aún no puedo creer que Seiya se haya salvado de esa maldición, esto parece una historia de ficción- reflexionaba el Caballero del Cisne- esta vez los dioses realmente fueron misericordiosos.

- ¿De verdad crees que fue obra de ellos?- preguntó Eris- yo pienso que ellos vieron el enorme amor que hay entre Seiya y Miho, eso les conmovió, algo tan puro y sincero pocas veces se ve en estos tiempos, si ellos no eran capaces de proteger algo tan bello no serían dignos de llamarse dioses, en el fondo, de no ser por la fortaleza de ambos, por creer el uno en el otro, y en ese sentimiento mutuo, la maldición no se habría roto y ni Seiya ni Miho estarían aquí con nosotros.

- No lo había visto de esa manera- Hyoga, quien estaba tendido sobre el césped, se incorporó para quedar sentado junto a Eris- Por cierto, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte, lo he pensado desde hace algún tiempo y ahora que tengo las ideas más claras siento que debo preguntártelo-

Estas palabras provocaron un terrible escalofrío que recorrió de pies a cabeza a Eris, su relación con el Caballero del Cisne había mejorado mucho el último tiempo, incluso, aunque con un par de semanas de retraso le había llevado un obsequio por el White Day ¿Por qué quería hablar de algo justo en ese momento si era un día tan bonito?

- ¡Vas a terminar conmigo!- dijo cubriéndose los oídos con las manos y cerrando los ojos para no verlo.

- Eris, escúchame por favor- insistió Hyoga tomando las manos de la joven- sé que he estado un poco distante, lo siento, pero todo lo que sucedió con Seiya me ha dejado mucho en qué pensar, desde el principio creí que para no hacerte sufrir lo mejor era terminar, porque aunque te amo no puedo darte una vida como la de tus revistas y novelas románticas, soy un caballero de Athena, mi deber es protegerla y también a la humanidad, pero me di cuenta que dentro de esa humanidad estás tú, no puedo darte la vida que deseas pero si me aceptas prometo esforzarme para hacerte feliz, Eris, quiero que seas mi esposa, no puedo vivir el resto de mi vida sabiendo que tuve el verdadero amor a mi lado y lo dejé ir.

Ante la declaración de Hyoga, sus palabras cargadas de sinceridad y amor, Eris comenzó a sollozar con fuerza mientras él se rascaba la cabeza sin comprender qué había hecho mal.

- ¿Eso es un no? ¿Es porque no te lo pedí de rodillas y con una sortija en la mano? Te compraré una, aunque no tengo mucho dinero, ¡ya sé! Haré una de hielo- comenzó a hablar nervioso Hyoga ya que todos los transeúntes los estaban mirando, pero la rubia quien ya se había calmado puso uno de sus dedos en la boca de su novio para que se quedara callado.

- Acepto-

- ¿Qué?- Hyoga abrió sus ojos asombrado por la respuesta.

- Entiendo cuáles son tus deberes de caballero, si no los comprendiera y aceptara, significaría que no te amo de verdad, nada es perfecto en esta vida, para que las cosas funcionen siempre hay que poner de nuestra parte y de vez en cuando hacer pequeños sacrificios, no sé cómo será nuestro futuro pero sé que te quiero en él- Eris abrazó a Hyoga, y ambos se besaron bajo los cerezos en flor, como símbolo del compromiso que nacía entre ellos.

Otro mes pasó, y un caluroso catorce de Mayo, con una sencilla ceremonia en una de las pocas capillas católicas que hay en Tokyo, Eris y Hyoga se casaron, la pareja se veía completamente radiante, y la joven al fin había cumplido su sueño de llevar un hermoso vestido de novia. Dentro de los invitados se encontraban Seiya y Miho, quienes fueron padrinos, él del novio y ella de la novia, también estaban los niños del orfanato quienes arrojaron granos de arroz y pétalos de flores a los novios a la salida de la iglesia, símbolo de la prosperidad en el hogar. Nadie, fuera de Seiya, acudió a la boda desde el santuario, en parte porque Hyoga quiso mantener su boda en secreto, Saori no estaba dentro de sus cabales, esa era su conclusión, no quería cometer riesgos con su amada Eris, hablaría con su diosa después de la boda.

- No puedo creer que Eris esté casada, su revista decía que Hyoga era difícil de convencer- comentó Ritsu a Miho durante el banquete.

- Así es, pero luego de que releyó la revista unas cincuenta veces más encontró un par de párrafos que decían: "Un acuario jamás olvida a su primer amor" y "Jamás un hombre acuario será igual a otro de su mismo signo"- explicó ella sonriente.

- ¡Chicas, arrojaré el ramo!- gritó eufórica la rubia quien había ensayado muchas veces ese ritual antes de la boda, para que Miho o Ritsu lo atraparan, pero con horror después de lanzarlo se dio cuenta de que el ramillete de flores había caído en manos de Seiya- ¡Oye, esto es sólo para chicas!

- Deberías tener una mejor puntería, pobre Hyoga la que te espera con una esposa así- se quejó el aludido.

- Será mejor que le des ese ramo para que lo lance de nuevo o lo pondrán de adorno en tu funeral- comentó Hyoga en tono de burla.

La tarde avanzó con rapidez y la fiesta de boda terminó. A la mañana siguiente los recién casados se encontraban en el aeropuerto con destino a Siberia donde vivirían desde ahora en adelante, eso sí, Hyoga visitaría el santuario para anunciar su matrimonio después de su luna de miel.

- Miho, te extrañaré, intentaré llamarte todos los días- lloraba Eris abrazando a su amiga- Gracias por cuidarme y soportar mis locuras.

- Me basta con que seas feliz junto a Hyoga y que no perdamos contacto entre nosotras, no llores- sonrió Miho correspondiendo al abrazo de la rubia- también debo agradecerte por acompañarme en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida.

- ¡Te escribiré todos los días, aunque tenga la entrada al correo prohibida!-

- Es hora de abordar- dijo Hyoga con amabilidad tomando la mano de su esposa- Gracias por todo Seiya y también a ti Miho, en cuanto lleguemos a Siberia trataré de llamarles para que sepan que estamos bien.

- ¿Perderás tu tiempo en eso? Deberías aprovechar mejor tu luna de miel, en otras cosas- se burló Seiya haciendo énfasis en lo último, mientras que Hyoga y Eris enrojecían hasta las orejas.

- ¡No digas esas cosas Seiya!- le regañó Miho.

- Ya tenemos que irnos, Seiya, está de más que te diga que te cuides- sonrió Hyoga estrechando la mano de su amigo y de paso le habló a través de su cosmos- _Si Saori está decidida a alejarte de Miho es mejor que estés siempre preparado, no prometo nada, pero intentaré hablar con ella._

- Lo sé- Seiya abrazó a su novia por la cintura- no te preocupes, mientras Miho este conmigo y nos cuidemos mutuamente, estaremos bien-

- Entonces puedo irme tranquilo, nos volveremos a ver- Hyoga y Eris se despidieron y partieron rumbo a su nuevo hogar. Seiya por su lado le pidió a Miho pasar de visita a aquel santuario sintoísta donde ella había puesto una tablilla hace poco más de dos meses.

- ¿Por qué me traes hasta aquí Seiya?- preguntó la joven.

- Yo también quiero poner una tablilla al dios Toro que nos ayudó- comentó él mientras escribía en la madera y luego la colgaba junto a la de Miho.

"_Soy el único que hará feliz a Miho, así que deseo que nunca permitas que me alejen de ella"._

Miho leyó el deseo de Seiya y se ruborizó, él tomó su rostro con ternura y la besó con suavidad.

- Te ves linda enojada, pero así me gustas mucho más. Ahora, creo que debemos discutir sobre nuestra boda- dijo Seiya alejándose un poco de los labios de su novia.

- Seiya, no juegues conmigo-

- Hablo en serio, cuando logre ahorrar algo de dinero compraré una casa o un pequeño departamento, nos casaremos y te necesito para que me ayudes a tener hijos, con unos once tendremos un equipo de fútbol familiar, yo seré el director técnico…- Seiya alegremente no paraba de hacer planes para el futuro mientras Miho lo escuchaba, en el corazón de ambos, las heridas del sufrimiento poco a poco cicatrizaban, habían sobrevivido a la maldición de una poderosa diosa, y ahora tenían un enorme camino que recorrer juntos. La primavera estaba en todo su esplendor, pronto llegaría el verano, luego el otoño y después el invierno. El tiempo avanzaba inexorablemente, las ciudades, las personas, todo cambiaba una y otra vez, pero el amor, a pesar de todo seguía habitando en el alma de los seres humanos, lo que no era capaz de destruirlo era capaz de fortalecerlo.

FIN.

**Palabras raras que no fueron explicadas en este fic:**

**Haori: chaqueta similar a un kimono pero más corta.**

**Al fin queridos lectores este fic ha concluido, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo por un instante Seiya y Miho no lograban ver la luz, de hecho, Melpómene la musa de la tragedia me decía "mátalos, mátalos" pero pude controlar mi cuerpo y no los maté jajaja. Quisiera a futuro escribir la continuación de esta historia desde otra perspectiva que no tenga que ver con el día de San Valentín ni con el Día Blanco, sino más enfocada a una relación de pareja entre Seiya y Miho, con Saori nuevamente como la villana, basada quizás en mis shoujo predilectos, karekano, mermelade boy, clannad, sé que a la media de los fans no les gusta el Seiya/Miho pero a mi me gusta darles una oportunidad. Por eso agradezco que les haya motivado leer esta historia, espero les haya gustado el final. Un cariñoso y cordial saludo a Alyshaluz y a Inatziggy Stardust, gracias por su apoyo, también a la querida Fabiola Brambila y a June Star grandes amigas que conocí aquí en esta página. **

**Debido a mi tesis y la presión de la sociedad sobre mi por terminar mi carrera, me tomaré unas vacaciones de si todo sale bien hasta Diciembre y regresaré para dedicarme a Saint Rockers y a Paralelamente que los he tenido descuidados, y por supuesto a continuar con más historias que mi imaginación me dicte y que Melpómene no trate de convertir en tragedias, ser su habitáculo no es fácil. Saludos a todos y gracias por leer.**

**Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.**


End file.
